


For Love of Mischief

by ban_sidhe



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ban_sidhe/pseuds/ban_sidhe
Summary: Thor and Loki, their escape after Loki is caught playing at being Allfather and condemned to death or permanent banishment.





	1. The Ultimatum

                                                                                                                                 The Ultimatum

He’d had no choice.  It was truth.  He knew it, his brother knew it, his friends both here and at home, the Allfather, everyone knew it.  

Not many had believed he would actually go so far as to do it, though.  Most people were stunned by his decision, not the least of whom was his father.  His father, who became first angry, then disgusted, and now, vindictive.  Thor did not care.

Well, that wasn’t exactly true.  He did care, he simply needed Loki, no, it was Luka now, more than he cared for anyone’s opinion of his choice.  As he said to the Allfather, his king first and father a distant second, he refused to be parted again from the being he had loved more deeply than any other in all the Nine for all his long life.

Since his father, King of Asgard and Protector of all Yggdrasil, had denied Loki, disinherited and banished him, Thor was free to claim the Jotunn for himself.  It was traditional after all.  No one could argue against that.  And it would save his brother’s life.  That was all the God of Thunder truly cared about.

So Loki became a spoil of war.  Defeated in battle on Midgard by Thor and his mortal allies, it could be argued that the crown Prince had every right to take him.  Even the ancient Midgardians known as Vikings had followed their Aesir gods in the practice of claiming war brides and slaves from the survivors of beaten foes.                                                    

Thor refused to even consider the possibility of branding his baby brother as a thrall.  He’d planned to simply make Loki a member of his household.  Technically a servant, true, but they both knew Thor would never treat him as such.  The Trickster was not pleased, but he had grumpily acquiesced to the necessity of Thor’s plan.  

Loki knew he’d not survive for any length of time if consigned to the citadel’s dungeons now.  No longer a Prince, nor even a citizen of the Realm Eternal, he had no rights, would see no privileges as he had in the past.  He would be at the mercy of anyone who held a grudge against him and the guards would only turn away, ‘not seeing’ any mistreatment.

Odin, however, had other plans.  When news of Thor’s stratagem reached him, he had him sent for and there was a rather heated confrontation in the throne room.  Neither king nor Prince paid any mind to prying eyes or possible gossip.  Both were too caught up in their argument and determined to win.

“You  **will** produce heirs, my son.  You may refuse the throne for yourself, but I will not see the line of Buri ended due to your foolish sentiment over that creature.”  Odin snapped, with a growl.  “I have worked too hard and for too long to see your hardheadedness and his contrariness ruin all my plans.”

“That ‘creature’ you called son for a millennium, Father?  That one?  Your worries over the succession matter not to me anymore.  Get yourself another Queen, if you so desire.  I’m certain there are many young noblewomen who would gladly give you more sons, sons who may follow your direction, your plotting and scheming better than Loki or I.  You’ve seen to it that he no longer matters, and I no longer care,” the Thunderer bellowed back. 

His sky blue eyes flashed with his anger and the air in the room grew tense, metals sparking and fabrics crackling with building static.  The skies grew dark and distant thunder grumbled.  Thor was unsure himself if he was deliberately goading his father’s temper.  He was certain that if it came to blows, neither would hold back.

The Allfather didn’t so much as glance aside or show in any other way that he’d noticed his son’s pique.  He had turned away to walk back and forth before Hlidskjalf, but now he swung back in a swirl of cape and sparkle of gold from his eyepatch and armour.  Pointing Gungnir at his recalcitrant son, he declaimed, “You will, Thor.  Since you insist on saving this miserable creature, you may have it.  But you will make of it a war bride.”

He grinned nastily at Thor’s gasp of shock.  “I will only release that ungrateful monster if you agree to breed it and give me the heirs I want.  One for myself to take your place and a second to take the throne of Jotunheim as I had originally intended for Loki.  We will finally have a lasting peace if the ruling houses of both realms are joined.  When the End comes, I want Jotunheim on my side, not following that son of Chaos!”

The crown Prince’s look of horror only widened Odin’s smile.  “Those are my terms, boy.  Take them or watch your ‘beloved’ burn.  Oh, he’ll get his hero’s funeral; but only you and I will know it came a bit early,” the King sneered.

“You cannot be serious, Father!”  Thor was aghast.  A horrible death for any man, to be roasted alive was the stuff of nightmares for a being born of the extreme cold and snows of Jotunheim.  Thor remembered how sensitive his little brother had always been to the summer heat; he couldn’t imagine Loki’s reaction to hearing this.

“Loki is my  **brother** , not some wench to be taken and used like a... a broodmare or...”  Thor flailed as he ran out of words.  He wished Loki was here now to guide him as he always had.  Words were the Liesmith’s forte, not his elder brother’s.  

“He is a talented shapeshifter, amongst his other ‘attributes’,” the King smirked.  “Changing his form to accomodate you will require little effort on his part.  I understand lying on his back is something he’s used to, as well.”

**“That is a lie!”** Thor roared, incensed beyond reason now.  He lifted Mjolnir instinctively, only to have it slapped aside by Odin’s spear of office.  The point of Gungnir glowed golden with the King’s own seidr.

“Watch yourself, boy,” Odin snarled.  “I banished you once for your temper.  I can do it  again.  Where would that leave your little pet, eh?”  Thor bristled and huffed in rage, but he also backed down, lifting both hands in a placating manner.  

The einherjar guards relaxed slightly, slipping silently back into their normal watchful stance.  Several had glanced between themselves and begun to move slowly closer to their two arguing sovereigns.  Hoping they would not need to try and prevent the King and Prince from coming to blows.

“What if Loki will not agree?  What will become of him?”  The Thunderer was more speaking to himself than to the King, but Odin answered anyway.

“He will be given a choice, Thor.  Leave Asgard, never to return or die as a hero.  I will not keep him here another day.”  The Allfather also lowered his voice, even though his tone was just as cold as before.  “You may go and give him my judgement.  Whether or not you leave with him is up to you.  But know if you do so, you will not be welcomed back unless you bring me grandsons.”

Odin turned away, waving dismissively at Thor.  He made sure his son could not see the pain his words caused him.  He was fairly sure he would lose both sons this day, his blood and his adopted child.  Hoping he knew his eldest as well as he believed, the Allfather thought the boy would manage to convince that little ungrateful snake to do as their King wished.  Eventually.  He’d waited this long, what were a few more centuries?

Thor, as stubborn as his father, snorted in disgust and stormed out of the throne room, cape flying behind him.  He waved off his friends who had been waiting outside anxiously.  None of them were in agreement with their Prince’s idea, but they knew how much Thor cared about his brother and would stand by him as they always did.

“Thor?”  Fandral was the one bold enough to ask, though he seemed as hesitant as the rest after looking at his Prince’s stormy expression.

“Later, my friends.  I am not safe to be near, right now.  And I must speak to Loki immediately.  It’s not going to be pleasant.”  Thor sighed, anticipating another fight.  He had no idea of how bad would be his brother’s reaction to his news.  Neither option would be acceptable; the King’s ultimatum was ridiculous.

Even if Loki did agree to stay with Thor, he still had to leave Asgard.  Thor’s only current option was to take him back to his newer friends on Midgard.  He knew neither the Avengers, Shield, nor Loki would be happy.  But again, he had no choice.  He only hoped the Man of Iron would allow them to stay in Thor’s chambers in the Tower until some alternative could be worked out.


	2. Acceptance

                                                                                                                              Acceptance

          As predicted, Loki reacted poorly to Thor telling him of the Allfather’s edict.  Poorly?  Who was Thor kidding?  Incensed was being kind... the Trickster practically vibrated in rage.  Everything breakable in his cell was flung about and completely destroyed before the Thunderer was able to calm him enough for speech.  And that was after he had uncovered his head and ceased ducking flying bits and pieces of furniture, clothing, food, whatever was loose.

“The old fool has lost his mind!” Loki spat, stalking the circumference of his cell.  “If he truly believes I would ever agree to this insane plan...”  he rounded on Thor.  Hissing viciously, the God of Air and Fire snarled at his companion, “you know he told me as much when I first found out I was born of monsters, Thor.  That he had planned for his ‘lasting peace’ by using me.

“As if I were nothing more to him than a tool.  Use it until it breaks, then just throw it away.  He **never** loved me!  Lies, everything he ever said were simply lies!” Loki practically sobbed the last, finally coming to a standstill before where Thor sat on the remains of his cot.  It was the only thing in the cell not yet completely destroyed.  

Thor wanted so badly to gather him into his arms; to offer what comfort he might.  He knew that might get him blasted across the chamber, though.  Loki had never appreciated physical affection much, save for their mother’s touch.  Thor had noticed on more than one occasion how Loki grit his teeth when the elder clasped an arm around his shoulder or a hand to the nape of his neck, even though he usually tolerated it.

“I know it’s horrible, Brother,”  Thor said softly.  “I have been lied to, as well.  Neither of us truly understood his plans.  What has been done to you, though, it goes beyond just kingly necessity.  It was cruel, and deliberate.  Father must have known from the very beginning you were the son of his enemy.”  

Thor shook his head and sighed.  “To take the child of a king, his heir, and raise it to believe his people monsters, to hate his own kind, and then expect that child to return to a home he’s never seen and rule his people?  How could he have possibly expected that to work?”  The Thunderer frowned up at his slender, dark brother.  Again, he thought to himself he had been a fool not to realise Loki was no kin to him.  So different looking, so exotic and so beautiful.

“They would never have accepted me, Thor.  I’m too small, too... delicate.  A... a runt.”

Loki whispered.  “Even if I am Laufey’s get.  And I murdered my own father, too.”  He collapsed next to Thor.  “I’m no good to anyone.

“Don’t say that, Loki!”  Thor admonished, quickly.  He carefully slid an arm around his brother’s shoulders.  “I love you, Brother.  I need you.  Your quick wit, your wisdom, your brilliant mind always so full of the knowledge of others I lack.  You are my friend, my advisor, my conscience, Loki.  I know not how often you have saved me from myself.”

Thor chuckled, quietly.  “Myself and all our friends, too.  Stupidity and blind allegiance have been our downfall too many times, Brother.  Only your quick thinking, silver tongue and... and your seidr, also, have kept us all breathing and mostly likely averted a few wars.  I have learned of late that war is not always the best solution, nor to be courted like a pretty maiden.  It is not pretty at all.”

Loki looked at him with both brows raised, as if he’d never seen Thor before.  “Who are you and what have you done with my oaf of a brother?” he snickered, a barely noticeable smile curling the corner of his mouth.  

Thor wriggled inside, delighted he had managed even that tiny amount of lightening Loki’s mood.  Slowly, as he continued to extol his brother’s virtues, the big blond allowed his arm to slide a bit lower on the Trickster.  Finally, he’d gotten it down to mid-rib and gently pulled Loki closer an inch at a time, until the Jotunn was settled snug against his side.  

Still keeping his brother tucked into his side with his upper arm, Thor lifted his hand and stroked over the crown of the ebon head bowed beside him.  “We will figure something out, Brother.  Somehow.  You will find some way to avoid this idiotic plot of Father’s.  I have faith in you.”  

Loki seemed to suddenly recognise where he was sitting and what Thor was doing.  He inhaled sharply, eyes wide and he snarled as he leapt away.  “What do think you are doing, Odinson?”, he shrieked.  His hands clenched and verdant flares of seidr surrounded them, but he did not throw any Thor’s way.  At least, not just yet.

Thor could tell from the flared nostrils, the way Loki’s green eyes glowed, and the shaking of his fists, he was more than ready to strike out.  Whether in anger or fear, that he did not know.  “Loki, Brother, relax!  I meant nothing by it, I swear.  I simply meant to offer comfort, Brother, only that.”  

The Trickster’s eyes flashed once more and his chin lifted.  Thor knew that was not a good sign.  Loki would often stare down his long, straight nose at anyone he was about to verbally abuse.  When his lips tightened, Thor winced.  He was about to get a tongue lashing, he was sure.  He leaned back a little, making himself smaller and lifted his hands in supplication.

Dropping his head to look up from under thick golden lashes, he smiled ingratiatingly.  “Really, Loki.  I only wanted you to feel better.  To to know I care.   ** _Eg elska_** **_þik, brodir minn._** ”

“Don’t patronise me, Thor.  I know what you were doing.  Trying to get me used to being mauled by you.  So I would submit.   **I am not ergi!  I’m not!”**  Loki screamed in his face, then turned and fled to the far end of the cell, where he stood, heaving deep breaths and

trembling, his back to Thor.

“I know you’re not, Loki.  But, Brother... if you have shifted into your female form, it would not be the same, would it?  Women are made to take a man, it’s natural.  It is a different kind of submission, one that does not lessen the receiver in the act.  And it would be done with love, always with love, my sweet Mischief.”  

Thor did sob, tears standing in his azure eyes.  “I cannot lose you again, minn svass.  It would kill me, too.  And the alternative... it’s impossible, Brother.”

Loki deflated completely, dropping into a small heap right where he stood.  “I don’t know if I can do this, Thor.  It’s just so... so demeaning.  I know that’s just what that old goat intends, too.  He cannot stomach the idea that I might have outwitted his plans for me.”  The dark god spoke into his knees, his long arms wrapped around his shins.

The Thunderer heard voices down the corridor.  They spoke quietly, but he could still make out the words; it was the royal tailor come to measure Loki for his funeral vestments.  If he could hear the man asking the guards’ permission to proceed, he knew his brother could as well.

Thor quickly crossed the room to sink down on the cold, hard floor beside Loki.  This time he looked his brother in the face before offering open arms to him.  Loki sighed, defeated and gave Thor a sad smile.  

“Alright, Brother.  Alright,”  he groaned, quietly.  “You know I have never been able to deny you something you truly desired.  I will do as you wish.  I hate it, but I will do it.  I cannot stand your tears.”  

Thor wrapped the slighter god in his thick arms and wiped at his eyes.  He leaned close and dared to kiss Loki’s temple.  “I would never do anything to hurt you, Brother.  Not intentionally.  I know I have in the past without realising what I had done.  I am a fool at times.  This is why I need you... to tell me when I am being an idiot.”  Thor joggled the Trickster against his side.

“Where will we go, Thor?  Do you have anywhere in mind?  Any plans for how we are to live?”  Loki asked, softly.  His face serious, he appeared to be slowly accepting his fate.  His questions heartened Thor; it seemed as though he was looking to the future now.  One with him in it and them together.


	3. Arrival

                                                                                                                                      Arrival

 

          Word was sent to Midgard, to Avengers Tower, with an answer expected as soon as a decision could be made.  It took much less time than the Storm King had thought it might.  He had hoped for a positive response, but what he got surprised him.

           Written by Loki and carefully worded, the request was for sanctuary for both Thor and a ‘close’ companion.  Further explanation to be given upon their arrival if necessary.  The possibility of the companion’s demise if denied or the Thunderer looking for lodging elsewhere for the two of them was also mentioned.

           Tony Stark received the missive, (written on real vellum for Pete’s sake!), turned his face to the sky and shouted at Heimdall.  “Tell Thor yes!  Any time!”  He yelled.  “Any friend of his is welcome, and he knows I keep a floor open for his use whenever he visits.”

           He’d not quite made it back inside the nearly completely glass level when the blue sky suddenly darkened and swift clouds blotted out the light.  Tony turned just in time to see the Bifrost open right overhead and Thor descend out of the multi-hued whirlwind.  As usual, with cape swirling around his godly form, the Thunderer’s entrance was quite dramatic.

          He landed on the quinjet pad, his arm around a smaller companion.  Tony gaped for a moment; she was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen.  Including his Pepper, and that was saying a lot.  Jet black, wavy locks that reached to her hips, a sumptuous figure, and a classically beautiful face.  

          But what got Tony the most were her eyes.  He’d never seen eyes that brilliant a green.  He was stunned that he could actually tell from his current distance.  They appeared to glow with an inner light, pale and fiery.  

          She looked away from him, glancing back up at Thor, and said something unintelligible.  Probably speaking whatever language was used on Asgard, he assumed.  JARVIS had said it was most closely related to old Norse.

          Thor did not release the woman as he swept inside, giving Tony a one-armed hug and greeting him as enthusiastically as always.  Between the floor length crimson gown the lady wore, Thor’s ruby red cape, and the breeze that always blew around the top of the Tower, it took Tony a moment to untangle himself.

          Thor smiled brightly, saying loudly, “Greetings, my friend!  It is good to be back.  How goes life here on Midgard?  Everyone well?”  

          Tony grinned back.  Thor always forgot when he first arrived.  “Inside voice, big guy.  Yeah, we’re all good.  Nobody home at the moment ‘cept me and Science Bro, though.  The assassin twins are off on a mission for Patch and Cap’s in DC with his new bud, Sam Wilson... oh, and he’s a new Avenger.  Goes by Falcon ‘cause he’s got these metal wings.  Neat concept, but needs some Stark tech tweaking.  He’s coming up next week when Cap’ll be back.  Scarlet Witch, that’s Wanda, you remember her from Sokovia, right?  The one who’s brother got killed?  She’s taking a small vaca up at Xavier’s school.  Took Vision with her.  Don’t know when she’ll be back, but she’ll be training at SHIELD’s new facility when she does.”

          Thor raised his brows and nodded.  His head spun a bit from all the information Tony had just spit out, seemingly without taking a breath.  Stark hadn’t changed a bit since last Thor had visited.

          “So who’s your friend, Thor?  She’s beautiful, by the way.  You got good taste, Point Break.  You gonna introduce us or what?  Come on in and sit; more comfortable in the lounge.”  

          Tony turned and waved them to follow, the floor to ceiling glass doors opening automatically as he closed with them.  He moved over to the bar and picked up a small blue tooth-like device that he inserted in one ear.  Now, JARVIS could translate for him without it being obvious.

          “Can I get anyone a drink?”  He poured himself a soda; he was still trying to cut back on his consumption of alcohol and it was only midafternoon.  This time when the woman, who was still clinging to the God of Thunder, murmured, he understood her comment.

          “Well, he does still owe me one,”  she whispered in Thor’s ear.  There was a twinkle in her eye as she said it.  First time Tony had seen any expression cross her face.  Her comment confused him; he was certain they’d never met.  He would have remembered that face for sure.

          Thor frowned down at her.  All he said was, “Luka!”  Softly, but the tone was admonishing.  Tony became even more confused.  She hadn’t said anything wrong that he could tell.  Her comment made no sense to him, but it wasn’t bad.

          His attention focused back on the gods when Thor looked up and waved his free hand toward Tony.  “Luka, this is the Man of Iron, one of Midgard’s most valiant warriors and my friend.  His name is Tony Stark.  It is his home that he has graciously allowed us to occupy.  We shall be his guests here in Avenger’s Tower.”  

          At the woman’s lifted brow and dubious expression, Thor clarified, “At least until I can find us permanent accommodations, elskan minn.”                       

          He then glanced to Tony, not giving him time to voice the protest visible on his face.  “Tony, my friend, allow me to introduce the Lady Luka, Goddess of Air and Fire.  She is my longtime companion and dearest friend.  Now, my Consort, as well.  She will share my chambers whilst we are here until I find us a home of our own.”

          A million questions instantly popped into Tony’s head.  Who was she, really?  Thor’d never mentioned her before and he loved telling stories about his other friends and their adventures.  What did he mean by ‘consort’?  Was it like fiancee?  What about Jane Foster?  Why didn’t he want to stay with Tony permanently?  

          And that look he’d gotten when he called Luka his consort... it was angry, disgusted and defeated all at the same time.  She obviously did not want to be here.  Why?  Thor had asked for sanctuary; did he mean political asylum?  That was a real can of worms, one Tony did not want to open.  Was she in some kind of trouble?  In physical danger?  A criminal on Asgard?  If he hadn’t heard from Thor about that other crazy goddess, he would never believe someone so gorgeous could be a problem causer.

         All he said was, “You’re welcome to stay as long as you like.  You know my door’s always open to you, big guy.  And to your friends.  You two wanna take a few to relax; maybe the Lady would like to freshen up?  Dinner’s at seven; Bruce and I are ordering Thai tonight, if that’s alright?”

         “Or you can have JARVIS send something to your rooms, if you’d rather...”  Tony stumbled after the cold glare he’d just received.  Beautiful, yes, but she’d looked down her nose at him as if he were a bug to be crushed and swept out the door.   Her eyes sparked with that green fire again, too.  Freaked Tony the hell out.  He’d bet his suit she was a mage, just like Thor’s little brother.  Magic; it made his teeth itch!

          Speaking of Reindeer Games, Thor had come back a couple of years ago with some crazy, sad tale of how Loki had turned a new leaf and died a hero on some dead world, helping Thor save the universe or something right after their mother was killed.  The big guy had been really depressed for quite a while.  Even Foster hadn’t cheered him up, and then he was called home.

         Now, this. Something was missing from the story.  An important piece of the puzzle that was Thor and his history.  Tony determined he would discover it, somehow or other.  And he needed to figure out what this Luka person seemed to have against him.  That glare had been too personal to be simply the usual Asgardian sense of superiority.  

         Also, now that Loki had been brought to his thoughts, Tony realised the woman resembled Thor’s baby brother quite a bit.  She was tall and while curvy, she had that same slinky, panther-like way of moving.  Jet black hair, piercing green eyes and those sculpted cheekbones and patrician nose.  Her complexion was just as moon pale as the Trickster had been, as well, though her lips were fuller and more red.  He would have J do a comparison after Thor was settled.  Wondering if perhaps she was some kind of relative.

         “That would be preferable, I think,”  Thor answered slowly.  “The day has taken a toll on us, Luka especially.  I believe she would like to rest quietly this evening at least.  We will be better able to acquaint ourselves with your new home tomorrow whilst rested.  I thank you for your kindness, once again, my friend.  I am in your debt, Tony.”  

          Thor had kept glancing sidelong at his Lady as he spoke, anxiety plain on his expressive face.  Now, he stood, pulling her up with him and wrapping a possessive arm about her once more.  She stiffened at first, then relaxed into his embrace with a put upon sigh.  Yeah, now Tony was positive. Lady Luka was not pleased with her circumstances.  He was gonna find out why.  Somehow.  


	4. New Beginning

                                                                                                                            New Beginning

          Loki seethed silently all the way from the penthouse to Thor’s floor and into his suite.  He flounced angrily into the bedroom and literally ripped the red dress off.  Furious, in only small clothes covering his buttocks, he stomped into the ensuite.  He needed to bathe; he felt filthy.  

          It was not sufficient that Thor maul him in front of that insouciant mortal, now he’d had the foul creature staring at him with too close an interest.  Loki could readily imagine exactly where Stark’s thoughts had been.   Such speculation he did not need.

          Frustrated and angry by his enforced change in form and what it implied, he stared for a moment at the controls for the large bath.  His blank look must have registered as inability to understand them, as a voice from the air politely asked if he required assistance. Startled, his hands lifted defensively and glowed with viridian fire.  

          “Pardon, Madam.  I did not mean to frighten you, only to offer instruction if needed to draw a bath.  I believe that was your intent upon entering?”  JARVIS inquired politely.

          “I am not frightened, servant.  You simply startled me.  I was not aware you could follow me here.”  Loki lowered his hands and straightened up.

          “Normally not, but you did leave the door open.  My visual sensors can see your reflection in the vanity mirror,”  the AI replied.  “My name is JARVIS.  It is an acronym for Just Another Really Very Intelligent System.”

          “Ah.  Understood.  I shall require privacy for my bath, and after, a meal.  Something with some substance to it.  What would you recommend?”  

          “Prince Thor has already ordered for the both of you.  Steaks, salad, baked potatoes and chocolate mousse for dessert.  He was unsure if you would wish an alcoholic beverage or not.  I have suggested a cabernet sauvignon from Sir’s cellar for you as I am informed you do not care for beer.  I have chosen for you a ratafia di fragola, a strawberry liquor, to accompany dessert.  Will that be acceptable, milady?”

          “Quite.  Now, I shall be approximately an hour.  Kindly inform the Odinson I do not wish to be disturbed.”  He shut the door firmly, but did not bother to lock it.

          Loki was surprisingly one of the few people who did not look to the ceiling when speaking to Stark’s invisible butler.  He simply talked to the air, as if JARVIS stood in front of him, much as Tony himself did.  As he spoke, he opened and sniffed at the contents of various bottles that were lined up along one edge of the bath.  Choosing several, he placed them within easy reach and stepped into the now filled, steaming tub with a sigh.

          Meanwhile, Thor paced the bedroom, living area and kitchenette restlessly.  He anxiously worried over what he might say to his changed brother to gain Loki’s acceptance of what must occur next.  He knew the Trickster had agreed to Odin’s demands only to be freed from the dungeons.  

          Thor himself was somewhat disturbed, but he would do whatever was necessary to keep his brother safe and well, and with him.  He did love Loki with all his heart and they truly were not blood kin, so this new chapter in their relationship could be possible.  If he could convince the Jotunn it would not diminish nor humiliate him in Thor’s eyes.  Or his own, which the Thunderer knew would be the more difficult, as Loki hated what he was now.  

          Dinner was... quiet.  Thor was thankful for that much.  Luka had cleaned her plate and without any of Loki’s usual finickiness.  It worried the blond god, his brother must not have been receiving proper nutrition for a long time.  He remembered his mother fretting after visiting with Loki when he was first sent to the dungeons.

          “He’s much too thin, Thor.  We need to find out why and where he has been.”  She wrung her hands, “He looks terrible.”  Neither of the brothers had ever been able to hide from the Queen for long.  

           Luka finished the entire bottle of dinner wine and was now working at doing the same with the dessert liquor as she stood staring out at the city lights.  The crown Prince knew why and he was not pleased to think his brother felt he needed to be inebriated to tolerate Thor loving him.  He sighed sadly, trying to imagine what Loki was feeling.  He couldn’t for himself, though he knew it had to be different for the Jotunn; he had shifted into female form in the past when the mood struck him.  

          Nor would these be the first children he had borne.  Thor only hoped that Loki knew these circumstances were different than the others.  He could never do what his father had allowed to happen that first time.  The builder’s assistant had been a huge creature and Loki barely more than a child, still innocent of the ways adults came together, or so Thor believed.  

          Thor knew now his little brother had not really understood what the result of his luring the creature away from its master was likely to be.  Frightened, humiliated, and trapped in the form of a mare, a pregnant Loki had hidden himself from his family.  Their mother and Asgard’s healers had not even known what had happened, thus it was too late for them to have helped him.  

          If only he had come home, Thor sighed.  But his little brother was such a proud being; some would even say vain.  Only Thor knew it came from a deeply rooted insecurity.  He’d learned that the hard way, when the brothers had fought on the Bifrost, before Loki’s fall.  He screamed it at Thor.  “I never wanted the throne!  I only wanted to be your equal!”

          “It is very different from Asgard, but rather pretty in in its own way, don’t you think, Luka?”  The thunderer spoke from behind her shoulder.  He stood close enough for her to feel his warmth, but did not actually touch her.  Not yet, not until he had decided her mood.  “So alive.  Did you know the humans are active all through the night?”

          “I suppose it makes sense, Thor.  They have so little time.  They don’t want to waste any,” she remarked.  

           Sounding melancholy and regretful, Luka sighed.  “I destroyed so much of it, and for what?  None of you even thought to ask why.  Now I am nothing and no one.  I gave up everything and am only despised all the more for it.  I’ve tried so hard to be what they, what he, wanted.  But it’s never enough.  I cannot be worthy no matter how I try.”  

           “You are worth everything to me, elskan minn.  Hjarta hjarta minn, Luka.  I cannot survive without you,”  Thor murmured softly, now gently wrapping her in his arms.  He was uncertain whether to be pleased or not when she relaxed back against his chest.  Her voice had sounded thick with unshed tears and it tore at the big man’s heart to know that she was so broken.

          “I love you, sweet Mischief.  Please, let me love you.  I only want to please you, to make you feel happy for once.  To give what pleasure I can.  You have suffered so much, minn svass.  No more pain, no more tears tonight.”  

          Thor pet her softly, running his hands through her hip length wavy hair.  It slipped through his fingers like a waterfall of midnight silk.  He’d always loved Loki’s hair, so soft and shiny.

          Luka said nothing, simply turning to him and burying her face in his shoulder.  She heaved a great, anguished sigh and nodded, clinging to his shirt and shivering.  Thor started to turn her and she swayed on her feet, so he simply slung one arm behind her knees and lifted her.  Carrying his love back into their bedroom, he lay her down and stretched out beside her.  

          He looked at her staring up at the ceiling and became aware she was trembling, her chin quivering as she fought not to cry.  “I will do nothing to hurt you, minn svass.  I promise.  If you wish, I will use only hands and mouth tonight.  Your pleasure is all that matters to me, Luka.  I wish only for you to be contented.”  

          Stroking her hair once more, the Prince whispered, “Would that be alright, little magpie?”  Using a long ago nickname for his chatty little brother, Thor winced.  He feared it would surely anger her.  

          The Lady’s only response was to close her eyes and sigh once more.  Thor hopefully took it for acquiescence.  Carefully, he undressed her, kissing and caressing her limbs and body as he exposed her to his worshiping gaze.  

          “So beautiful you are, my Sweet.  Complexion as pale as the moon, flesh as soft as lambskin.  Night dark silk for hair, lithe of limb and svelte of form to rival even Freya’s beauty.  I am so lucky you are mine to love.”  

           Thor was given pause as she turned to stare at him, her great green eyes glistening.  “When did you become a skald, Brother?  Such a glowing description, I have not heard since Frey, in his cups, extolled the virtues of his Gerd.”  Luka gasped at her own comment, murmuring, horrified, “his... war bride.”


	5. Questions

 

                                                                                                                                            5

 

           Meanwhile, Tony and JARVIS were doing their best to discover what they could about the God of Thunder’s beautiful and mysterious companion.  The AI had run every scan he had available.  From facial recognition to voice print analysis, infrared, ultrasound, magnetic resonance, electrical activity, body temperature range, estimation of mass and weight, even gamma radiation.  

          Tony also had him going through everything he could search out from any source that was open to him or he could hack into for references to a ‘Goddess of Air and Fire’ in mythology, religious texts, obscure, pedantic treatises on northern European tribes of the distant past, etc.  So far, nothing.  

          Nothing on a **goddess** , that is.  J did find several older references to a Norse god, Loptr, as being the God of Air.  Annnd, it was one of Loki’s alternate names according to the Eddas.  As well as the little nugget about him being called ‘Wildfire’, because he was supposedly born when his father attacked/beat his mother.  His father being a storm/frost giant and his mom perhaps a Vanir priestess or an Asynja seidkona, (Aesir sorceress).  No one knew for sure.

          Tony was beginning to get a really bad feeling about just who he might have welcomed into his home, now the Avengers’ home, too.  He thought maybe good ole Thor might have pulled a fast one.  Then, Jarvis put the icing on the cake by mentioning another obscure fact that Thor had forgotten to explain.

          Loki wasn’t just adopted, and from another species entirely.  He was a theriomorph.  “What the fuck is that?” Tony frowned.  Translated literally, that meant...

          “That would be the scientific name for what most people would call a shapeshifter, Sir.  According to Snorri Sturluson, one of the ancient Icelandic skalds and author of the Prose Eddas, Loki was quite skilled, able to turn himself into any number of different animals and mimic the appearance of any person he chose.”   

          “Are you serious right now?  He literally changes?”  The genius engineer was aghast.  “Tell me something, J.  With all the things this guy can supposedly do, all the... powers? he’s claimed to possess, how the hell did we beat him... and his army?”  

          “It does seem unlikely, Sir,”  JARVIS replied.  “I can only presume one of two scenarios.  Either the old tales are greatly exaggerated or Mr. Laufeyson had no intention of winning.”

          Tony sighed, unhappily.  “How is the comparison going, JARVIS?  Is it as bad as we think?”

          “I have determined to within a 97.45% degree of accuracy your supposition is correct, Sir.  The Lady Luka is indeed Prince Thor’s disgraced, adopted brother, the Jotunn, Loki Laufeyson.”

          “So why in hell would Thor bring him, um, her, here?  And what exactly did he mean by ‘consort’?  Sounds mighty fishy to me.  Icky, in fact.  Is he really fucking his brother?  That’s just... eww.”  Tony made a disgusted face and shuddered.

          “They are not blood kin if what we have been told and have read is correct, Sir.  Thus no true incest is involved.  Although, while Thor does insist on referring to the Jotunn as his brother, it is not that unusual an occurrence amongst stories of the gods from several pantheons for them to indulge in close familial sexual relationships.  I could list several, if you are interested, that make the brothers seem quite... tame.”  JARVIS sounded a bit distressed himself.

          “No, no. That’s not necessary, J.  I really don’t wanna...”  Tony flinched and leaped from his seat on the lounge sofa, his Starkpad flying.  “What the hell?  What was that?  Are we under attack?”

           “Tony?  What just happened?  The whole tower shook!”  Bruce’s concerned voice came over the intercom.  

          JARVIS answered both scientists, quietly, but amusedly.  “That was the sound of a pair of rather passionate gods climaxing nearly at the same instant, I’m afraid, Sir and Dr. Banner.”  The entire structure had trembled, windows rattling in their frames.  Lights flickered and everything run by electricity in the Tower turned itself on and off.  

          Outside, the sky had turned completely black save for multiple forks of blue-white lightning illuminating the roiling clouds.  All the pigeons and small birds within a five block radius took to the air, voicing their complaints at being disturbed so late in the evening.  People on the street stopped and turned, gazing at the skyscraper in shock.

          Bruce’s soft voice spoke from the air again.  “Tony?  Thor’s back?  Why didn’t you call me?  Who’d he bring with him?”  

          Tony winced, remembering the last time the other scientist and Loki had tangled.  Hadn’t been too pleasant for the god or his living room floor, either.  “Um, maybe you might want to come up and have a drink before you hear the answer to that, buddy.”  He stuttered out, “Maybe a nice hot cup of your favourite tea?”  

          “Stark?”  Bruce sounded more concerned, if still curious.

          “Just come to the penthouse, Doc,”  Tony repeated.  There was no way he would tell his friend who had appeared with their semi-resident god while Bruce was in one of the labs.  He had no intention of rebuilding the whole place, not again.  

          Banner was surprisingly calm and reasonable about the whole thing, Tony thought.  He’d sat the quieter man down, plied him with herbal tea and then proceeded to list all the similarities between Thor’s new Lady and his adopted brother.  Bruce only sighed, took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead, then pinched the bridge of his nose.  

          “He must have his reasons, Tony.  We’ve all taken notice of how defensive he is whenever Loki is mentioned.  We really have no idea what’s happened on Asgard since they left five years ago, either.  Only Thor’s story of Loki’s ‘death’.”  

          “So what do we do now, Doc?”  Tony scratched his goatee in confusion.  “I already told Thor they were welcome.  Can’t let Cap or the twins know.  They’ll run straight to Patch.  I don’t want SHIELD anywhere near my stuff, if I can help it.  Nor would I care for being accused of collusion with the ‘enemy’.  Although, J thinks Reindeer Games never really wanted to win that war.”  

           “I wondered about that myself, Tone.  He seemed to be deliberately goading us... and Thor.  Leaving all those little hints as to his plans.  And he practically told Romanov how to save Barton.  He could have ‘magicked’ the Other Guy, or just teleported away, but he let him, me, smash him into your floor.  Maybe for the same reason?”

          Tony got a really funny look on his face.  As if a sudden, unexpected thought had just occurred.  “JARVIS, buddy.  Compare the security feeds from when Rudolf tossed my ass out the window to after the throwdown with Hulk.  Concentrate on facial features.  Specifically his eyes.  Any difference, before and after?”  

          “Working, Sir.  One moment.”  JARVIS had their answer by the time Tony and Bruce had exchanged an uncomfortable look.  “Indeed there is a difference.  Loki’s eyes appear a bright blue, almost identical to Thor’s during your ‘close encounter’ and they are a pale, crystalline  green after his thrashing by Hulk.  Are you thinking he also was influenced by the Chitauri scepter?”

          “Oh, shit!  Do you think Thor knows?”  Banner pinched the top of his nose and scrubbed a hand through his curly mop.  Both men scrutinized the side by side images on Tony’s ‘pad.  Tony did not fail to notice green-eyed Loki’s orbs were the same, unusual, pale colour as Lady Luka’s.

          “Well, it certainly does explain a lot of weird behaviour.  Maybe the nut job wasn’t as crazy as we believed,” Tony murmured, thoughtfully.  “He was trying to tell us he wasn’t in charge, without letting whomever was, know what he was doing.”

          “You know, I read Barton’s report.  He said the guy seemed really driven.  And sick.  Weak and shaky, until he made him sit down and rest, eat something.  I remember the security video from when he first showed up at that secret SHIELD facility, too.  Clammy-looking, sweaty skin, big dark circles under his eyes, that frantic, almost wild expression at first.  Like he wasn’t sure where he was and he stumbled and nearly fell save for Clint catching him.”

          “Well, I think our best chance for an answer is to confront Point Break and tell him we know who she really is.  Demand an explanation.”  

          “I don’t know, Tony,”  Bruce shook his head.  “If you do, better make sure you’re wearing your suit.”  

          “He’s not gonna do anything stupid, Bruce.  He knows I’m his best shot of them staying safe.  And I kinda got the impression when they landed Thor was a little bit desperate, like he didn’t have another option really.”  Tony stood and patted his friend on the shoulder.  “You wanna hear first hand... or maybe you’d be happier listening in from your ‘safe’ room?  I can have J patch in the conversation?”

          “That would probably be best, Tony,”  Banner agreed, nodding and also rising.  “Are you going to do it now, or wait until morning?”

          “Um, from what J didn’t describe earlier, I think tomorrow will be best.”  Tony wrinkled his nose at the thought of possibly disturbing the gods while they were still in flagrante delicto, so to speak.  Eww.


	6. Revelations of a Sort

 

          Stark wouldn’t have been wrong, either.  Thor had worked hard to please his Lady, using every skill and trick he had learned over a long life of pleasing various females of several Realms.  He knew she was no novice to be easily satisfied.  

          Both as a woman and as his former brother.  Loki had been, unbeknownst to most, even more active than Thor.  And reached farther afield in his conquests, as well.  His kenning of ‘Silfrtunga’ was originally given him by none other than Freya herself, though only her intimates knew it was  **not** for the Trickster’s way with words.

          But Thor had finally managed to raise the seemingly cold Jotunn’s passion and now they were wrapped up in each other again.  The Prince had lost count of how many times his now wild companion had peaked, shrieking out her climax, clawing at him and the bedding, shivering and shaking hard enough to make the entire edifice tremble.  All the windows in the Thunderer’s suite had blown out, Thor being glad it was late, so hopefully no pedestrians might be injured.

          This last explosion he was certain had finally settled her.  He felt a bit unsure of her reaction when she realised she had most likely conceived, but he knew it was necessary.  And Loki would never give up a child if he could avoid it.  He’d loved all his children completely, unconditionally, no matter their physical appearance nor their personalities.

          People thought him cold and unfeeling, but Thor knew differently.  As their mother had explained to him early in their lives, his brother felt deeply and strongly; he just kept his passions private.  He could still be hurt by words or actions, though no one would ever know until he got his revenge... and he always did.

          So for now, the God of Thunder, the Storm King, would take what was offered.  Even though he knew come morning, his fiery companion would most likely rage at her new ‘condition’.  Thor would willingly bear the brunt of her anger and frustration.  In less than one year’s time here on Midgard, she would be free.  No longer would Loki be forced to take a form she only used to bend others to her will.  

          Well, the expected explosion never arrived, although the reaction Thor did receive may have been worse.  As he lay watching his dyrr einn sleep, she sighed deeply and those so expressive celadon soul lamps flickered open.  Thor dared to gently place a hand on her upper arm while softly murmuring, “ Luka?  Godr morginn, minn svass.”

          The Lady’s face crumpled, one hand slid to cup her abdomen and she swallowed hard.  Before Thor could utter another word, she was gone, fleeing into the bath with her other hand over her mouth.  At the sound of retching, he also leapt from their bed, following and inquiring cautiously if there was anything he could do or provide for her.

          Carefully, he peeked around the door.  Loki had been known to lay into anyone foolish enough to interrupt him while indisposed.  And the objects hurled at the intruder tended to be quite pointy and sharp, as Thor had several times found out rather painfully.  So now, he grew cautious.  

          She was bent before the bowl of the toilet, trying to gather her hair to one side and vomiting violently.  Thor sighed, he knew he should not have let her drink so much.  This form was smaller than his brother’s normal self and unused to the consumption of spirits.  

          He stepped into the ensuite and lifted Luka’s long, ebon tresses away from her face.  Holding it all up, he reached for and filled a glass with the other.  “Here, elskan minn.  Water.”

          She stretched out a hand, blindly, taking the glass and sipping slowly.  Sitting back on her heels, the Lady just breathed for a moment.  Both gods knew it was unlikely she was finished.  Thor quickly braided her hair back into one long plait down her back.  Just in time. 

          Finally finished, Luka arose quite shakily.  She didn’t even object when the Thunderer scooped her up and carried her back to bed.  Deposited gently and covered up, Luka curled on her side, shivering, and moaned piteously.  

          Thor winced, changing his mind at sitting beside her.  “Can I get you anything, Luka?  Another cover or pillow?  Something more to drink?  Toast?”  

          “Unless you have a dose of Mother’s elixir handy, just leave me alone, Thor.  Let me suffer in peace, would you?” 

           “Are you sure?”  At the moan and half a wave, the big man nodded.  “Very well.  I am going to the common floor to get something to eat.  If you need me, just tell Tony’s kobold to call me.”

          Thor was most of the way through a platter of sausages, eggs and toast when he was joined by his host and fellow guest, Dr Banner.  From the looks he got, a discussion seemed soon pending, one with some serious explanation due.  He’d actually been expecting this, at least from Tony, but hoped he would have had more time to speak with Loki first, to prepare for his friends’ questions.

          His teammates did give him a moment to compose himself, Tony grabbing a cup of coffee and refilling Thor’s, while Bruce made a cup of green tea.  The blond god, his mouth full, nodded his thanks and swallowed.  The other two men sat down across from him at the table.  Then the questions began.

          Thor was embarrassed to have to disclose that no one had bothered to get any kind of explanation from the God of Mischief upon Thor’s returning him to Asgard.  He frowned when asked why nobody had cared or even noticed Loki’s condition.  “Couldn’t you tell how much pain he was in, how sick he looked?”  Bruce queried, shocked.  “Hell, you’re the one that told us this wasn’t normal behaviour for him!”  

          The big blond hung his head, ashamed.  “I’m afraid everyone was only too pleased to see him in trouble, that he would be finally punished for his mischief-making.  And Loki is very good at hiding emotion, pain, any reaction.  

          “I... was... angry.  I have always not seen clearly when annoyed; my brother knows all too well how to enrage me.  If not for my mother’s concern, he would still be imprisoned.  Or more likely, dead.  My father had no more patience for a tool that no longer had value, a weapon that he could no longer control.”

          Scowling at Thor’s tone, Tony spoke up next.  “Thor, what colour are your brother’s eyes?”  

          The Thunderer looked at him, confused.  “Pale green unlike any other being I have ever met.  Like sea ice.  Why?”

           “Because before Hulk redecorated my living room with him, they were as blue as yours.  Didn’t you notice when you guys were fighting outside the penthouse?  When he stabbed you?”

           “I am ashamed to say I did not.  I was so furious with what harm he had brought upon your people.  I only wished for him to realise what he had done.  To make him stop it.  When he told me he could not, I grew even more enraged.  I wanted only to punish him then.  

           “I know it was wrong, now.  That he’d had no other options.  That he was trying to gain my help.  I am a blind fool at times.  He has always stood at my side, protected me from my lack of vision.  I should have done the same for him, but I could not see that he needed me, too.  He always seemed so... so...“  Thor sighed and waved a hand, out of words.

           “Confident?”  Bruce tried.

           “Arrogant?  Egotistical?  Haughty?”  Tony added, immediately after.

           "Independent?”  Bruce rejoined with a glare at Tony.

           “Yes, I suppose all those things would describe Loki at some point”, Thor sighed.  “Also proud and vain, but insecure as well.  Something that very few ever knew.  Only our mother and lately, myself.  But I am beginning to see I knew him not at all.”

          “Your Highness?  Your companion is requesting you return to your quarters.  Preferably with toast, a fruit compote of some sort and sweet juice.”  JARVIS interrupted, politely, as usual.

          Thor grinned a bit smugly.  “You will forgive my leaving?  It seems my Lady recovers from her overindulgence last evening.  I assure you both, we will continue this discussion later.  I do wish for you to understand my actions.  I know you are confused and concerned.”  

          Both scientists agreed to finish their talk later, letting Thor gather the requested items in peace.  Tony muttered under his breath after the big blond left, “Damn right we’ll continue later.  Confused, yeah, some.  Concerned, definitely.  I wanna know just how much shit he’s put me in.”

          “If what JARVIS has surmised is correct, Tony, I think we have some reevaluating to do.  Loki may not have been an enemy at all.  He was certainly not as much in charge as he wanted us to believe.”

          “You really think ole One Eye and SHIELD are gonna care one iota?  All they’ll see is me harbouring a wanted criminal.  The leather wrapped prick will take any excuse to get me tossed off the team and try to steal my tech again.”

          “Well then, we just need to keep it to ourselves, make sure JARVIS doesn’t let slip anything accidently, and for God’s sake, keep Romanov away from her,” the Doc stressed.  He was no fonder of Fury and his minions than Tony.


	7. Some History

          Luckily for the pair of scientists, Cap and his friend were busy searching for the lost Bucky, aka the Winter Soldier.  Romanov had started them off with classified info she’d stolen when she left Russia.  And she and Barton were kept busy cleaning up the mess that was left of SHIELD and training several new recruits, among them Vision, Wanda, Sam, (when in town), and some weird guy that called himself Antman.  

          It meant that unless called upon, the Tower was mostly empty save for Tony and Bruce a lot of the time.  Pepper, of course, popped in when she needed Tony for Stark Industries legalities.  And Happy tagged along behind her.   

          So Thor and the Lady Luka settled in, developing their own routine.  She was rarely seen outside the Thunder god’s floor in any case.  Aware of the two mortals’ speculations and Thor’s rather disjointed explanation of her relationship with the blond god, she avoided them whenever possible.  

          With time, her everyday sickness passed and her body changed as her pregnancy progressed.  Growing rounder and slightly less graceful, she only left the god’s floor after dark or when she knew the Tower was empty.  She kept the changes in her body well hidden.  So Bruce did not expect to find her out on the patio at sunset, staring into the solar display. 

          He stood in Tony’s living room, just quietly watching until the slender figure suddenly moved.  Taking three swift steps, she was at the edge and climbing the rail.  Panicked, Bruce yelled for JARVIS to get Thor and Tony.  Both of them could fly and he knew he couldn’t reach her in time.

          But by the time they had both responded, only seconds passing, she was gone.  Banner still stood, one hand on the open slider to the outside, a poleaxed expression on his face.  He turned, wide-eyed, to answer Tony’s upset, “What happened? Where’s Luka?”

          “She... she was watching the sunset.  And... and the next second... “  he glanced at Thor, cringing.  “She jumped.  I wasn’t close enough.  I couldn’t... I couldn’t reach her.  God, Thor, I’m so sorry.”  He wrung his hands, reaching out to Thor, but aborting the move before he touched him.

          “So where’s the body, then?”  Tony had walked to the rail and was leaning over, searching below.  “I’m not seeing anything and there doesn’t seem to be any commotion down here.”

          Thor joined him, also leaning far out to see down to the street.  “It would seem she never reached the ground,”  he remarked, appearing astonishingly calm to the two humans.

          “Um, buddy, you okay?”  Tony asked, fearing his fellow Avenger might be in shock.  

          “Of course.  Why would I not be?”  The god answered, sounding amused.

          “Thor!  Your friend, um, paramour, or consort, whatever she is, just jumped off the 93rd story of a 1100 foot tall building!  Aren’t you even a little bit worried?  Especially since we can’t seem to find her?”  Bruce nearly squeaked in horror.  

          The Thunderer smiled, clapping the much smaller man on the back and almost knocking him off his feet.  “Do not fear, my friends.  I’m certain she will return shortly. She’s a bit heavier than she’s used to and it will tire her quickly.  Your Realm’s gravity is stronger than at home.”  

          “What the hell are you talking about, Point Break?  People don’t just jump off buildings and fly away... or do they?”  Tony’s eyes narrowed when Thor only grinned at his friends’ concern.  

          “Lo...Luka does.”  The big god chuckled.  “I suppose my Loptrfara was bored.  Perhaps a bit of, what do you call it, cabin fever?”  He scanned the skies quickly, and then pointed.  “Ah, there.  You see, my friends?”  

          Both scientists turned to follow the Thunderer’s finger.  Off in the distance, silhouetted against the clouds, they could barely make out a large, soaring bird. 

          “Is that a falcon or a hawk?”  Bruce shaded his eyes against the last of the sun.  Squinting, he could just about make it out.  

          “Looks like a peregrine.  They’ve been making a comeback, you know.  Especially, since the river’s cleaner.”   Tony reminded him.  

          "I think you may be surprised at the size of this particular raptor,” Thor commented, laughingly.  The two Avengers both glanced at him worriedly.  They couldn’t quite figure his bizarre behaviour.  Tony had an inkling, but he couldn’t be certain.  Not without evidence... like observing her change with his own eyes.

          But he was not to get the chance.  At least not tonight, as Thor clapped a large, powerful hand on each man’s shoulder and turned them both indoors.  “I think it best if we give her some privacy for her arrival, my friends.  Come, let us indulge in a libation while we await Luka’s return.”

          And return shortly, she did.  Slipping inside nearly silently, she had almost passed them by when Thor quickly reached out.  Plucking a downy, silvery-white feather from her hair, he chuckled quietly.  “You missed one, dear Oglis Barn.  Here.”

         Tony stared, surprised at the blond god’s nonchalance; his partner apparently had just turned herself into a large bird, flown around the city and then changed back.  Thor acted like this was an everyday occurrence, nothing exciting.  Luka, on the other hand, snatched the feather out of Thor’s outstretched hand with a hiss of annoyance and glared at the mortals, before she flounced out of the room.

          Thor only harummphed softly, a fond, indulgent smile crossing his mobile features.  “Ah, Luka, minn dyrr einn.”  Shaking his head, he told his friends she would be in a much better mood now.  “Knowing she has the freedom of the sky will do much to soothe her.  Lo... Luka has always hated being confined.  I remember when...”  

          He stopped himself with a sheepish grin.  “Perhaps a story better left for another time.  I should go to her. See if she wants for anything.”

          Putting a hand on the big god’s arm, Tony stopped Thor from rising.  “J will keep an eye on her for you.  I think the time has come for some straight answers, buddy.”

          “Yes, firstly I’d like to know what you almost keep calling her before you correct yourself.”  Bruce asked.  “Luka isn’t really her name, is it?”

          Thor turned to Banner with an embarrassed shrug.  “I knew eventually I would slip up.  I told her as much.  I have never been one for prevarication or the holding of secrets.  You both have learned this, much to all our occasional chagrin.”

          Tony, nodding, piped up, “She’s not really your ‘Consort’, is she?  In fact, I don’t think she’s even a she at all, right?”

          “Oh, but there you are mistaken, my friend.  She most certainly is female.  And she is my Consort, minn svass... my beloved.”  Thor seemed as though he did not want to continue, his face crumpled in distress.  Then he sighed gustily.  

          “I suppose it is time for confessions.  Your people believe it good for the soul, yes?”  At both scientists’ nods and curious, attentive faces, he continued.  “This is a long tale and will require further libations.  Might we settle in the central seating with a good bottle or two, my host?”

With Tony’s agreement and the fetching of some premium scotch, the men took their glasses and sat facing each other.  “It will be simpler and quicker, I think, if you just listen and allow the tale to unfold.  I will answer your questions afterward, if that would be acceptable?”  Thor asked, softly.  

          Acceptance given, Thor took a good-sized swallow and a deep breath.  “This tale begins just over a millennium ago, at the end of centuries of war.”  Thor’s voice had instantly acquired a rolling, almost sing-song cadence.  It was mesmerizing.  “My, father, Odin Borson, had finally defeated his long time foe, Laufey, King of Jotunheim.  The battle was begun when the Jotnar, frost giants to you, invaded Midgard in an attempt to expand their territory. 

          “Theirs is a frozen world, you see, a land of high icy peaks, giant glaciers and deep, frozen fjords swept constantly by fierce storms.  There is little in the way of nutrition available.  The Jotnar culture has always been mostly of a herding and hunting nature, moving around as the short summer dictates.  So, their king decided it would be worth the difficulty in moving a large group of his people to a warmer, weaker world in order to increase their resources and advance their society.  

          “Midgard has always been under the protection of the Realm Eternal.  Thus when our Gatekeeper informed the Allfather of Laufey’s invasion, he called for our army and drove the giants back to their home realm.  He knew it would only happen again and again if Laufey was not completely crushed.  

          “Midgard was now safe, the ice again retreating north so your lands across the narrow water became usable to your ancestors once again.  Father forced the Jotnar back away from their portal to the other Realms and had it destroyed.  He finally chased Laufey and the last of his army right into the capital, Utgard, and up to the gates of their main temple.

          “Inside, the final confrontation between the kings took place.  It ended with Laufey on his back, my father’s spear at his throat.  The Allfather allowed him to live only after extracting an oath wherein he swore to attack no other Realm ever again.  

          “The Jotnar forces had been decimated during the long fight and they had no strength left to wage further battle.  Father took from them their greatest weapon to insure they could not.  It stood on an altar within the temple.  The priests inside refused to surrender and were all slain.  

          “I did not learn until many years later that the artifact we call the Casket of Ancient Winter was more than just a weapon .  It is the very heart of Jotunheim and without it, the Realm and its denizens continue to wither and slowly die.  The Jotnar are a doomed race unless the Casket is found and returned.

          “But I digress.  Weary of battle, my father wandered within the temple and heard there something unexpected... the cry of an infant.  He searched and discovered in a small niche an  abandoned child, no more than a day or two old.  It was small for a giant’s offspring, he felt no doubt left as a sacrifice since it was unlikely it would have survived.  

          "On a whim, he lifted the babe from its nest of furs and was shocked.  For as his hands touched the infant’s blue skin, the child transformed into the appearance of an As, with a shock of black hair and icy green eyes.  The Allfather knew then that this infant would grow to be a powerful mage if he survived.  

          “He also had recognised the babe’s markings before he changed.  It was Laufey’s own son, likely his heir.  The Jotnar, you see, wear their family heritage on their skin in the number, placement and shape of lines.  Father thought if he took the child back to Asgard, had him raised as an As, he could then send him back as an adult to rule his people, but as a friend to the Aesir rather than an enemy.

          “However, when he explained his plan to the Queen, my mother, she refused to allow the child to be fostered.  She told Odin, ‘If you wish this child to be a king, you must raise him to believe it.  We will keep him and raise him as our own.’  Thus I gained my brother, Loki.”

          Thor sighed and emptied his glass.  Tony offered a refill and it was accepted gladly.  Such a long tale was thirsty work.  He could also see the questions building in his listeners’ eyes.

          “We were always the closest of companions and friends when younger, but as we grew, it seemed Loki began to draw away from me and our mutual interests to pursue his own.  No longer did he come to train and spar with myself and our companions.  He spent much of his time in the library, closeted with the sages.  Or with our mother and her handmaidens, many of whom were healers, midwives and seidkona.  

          “It appeared to me and our friends that my slender, dark and so very different brother preferred to learn the mysteries and techniques that are considered the province of women amongst my people.  We were foolishly cruel to him about his choices.  But it only angered him and drove him further from my side.  

          “And I was too blind to see and also too enamoured of my own self worth to realise tormenting him would not make him change.  If anything, it made him worse, for Loki is as stubborn as I.  He grew spiteful, his pranks, previously done for amusement only, now became vicious, a way for him to revenge himself on his tormentors.  

          “He continued his study of the various forms of what you mortals call ‘magic’.  In reality, simply a type of science that uses the will, focussed by the mind to power it.  Loki is very accomplished, probably one of the strongest practitioners in all the nine Realms.  Now that my mother is... no longer with us, only the Allfather is more powerful, and he has the strength of all Asgard to draw on.

          “My brother is also learned in diplomacy, strategy and tactics of war, statecraft, and the day-to-day management of a Realm.  He possesses one of the most brilliant minds I have ever known.  He is called the Silvertongue for good reason.  Many regents of other realms tremble when they discover my father has sent Loki to negotiate alliances or trade agreements.”

          Tony actually raised a hand to stop the Thunder God from continuing.  “I know we said we’d wait ‘til you finished, but I gotta ask one question, Thor.”  When he nodded acceptance, Tony continued, “you keep talking about your brother in the present tense.  I remember you saying he died to save you and Foster on some dead world?”

          “Ah,”  Thor sounded chagrined.  “You catch me, again.  Yes, I speak of him as if he were alive still, for he indeed is.  You remember my sudden recall a year previous?  It was because several of my shield brothers had grown concerned over certain changes they had noticed in the Allfather.

          “People worried that his grief had deeply affected him.  It seemed he was not himself of late.  Literally, as it turned out.  I failed in my duty to my brother one last time on Svartalfheim.  He was not dead, and instead of bringing his body home as I ought, I left him there to follow Lady Jane back to Midgard in our pursuit of the dark Alf, Malekith.

          “The Allfather sent a skiff to retrieve his stolen child’s body, since he had died a hero, but they found nothing at first.  In truth, Loki had stunned and changed places with one of the guards.  He then returned disguised as one of them and reported his own death to my father.  

          “Catching him unaware, Loki managed to overcome the King and hid him.  He then took my father’s place and proceeded to rule Asgard as Odin.  Eventually, the changes he began to institute caused speculation and then suspicion.  I was called back to confirm what others were beginning to suspect.

          “My father, when freed from Loki’s enchantment, was more furious than I have ever seen him.  He wanted my brother’s head immediately, but I managed to convince him that slaying a hero, for the people only knew Loki had saved me, would not look well on him.  Also, though he was not popular at court, the common folk saw him much differently.  So, my brother was returned to the dungeons again for punishment.

          “This time, however, the Queen was no longer alive to protect him.  The Allfather, in his rage, had denied Loki in open court where many heard his edict.  My brother was to be disinherited, everything taken from him; lands, properties, titles, even his name.  No longer even a citizen, he would have no protection from his enemies, no rights, no recourse from any abuse that might be visited upon him.  And now it was known he was not even Aesir, but rather the son of Asgard’s long time enemy.

          “But having spent much time amongst your people, I have learned forbearance and tolerance of others’ differences.  Also to question that which does not appear clear or correct to my thought.  It made no sense to me that my brother, who never wanted a throne, would do anything to harm the Realm he’d fought so hard, indeed almost died, to protect.  

          “I attempted to gain answers from him, but he would not speak to me.  Only to scream at me, calling me a blind fool, my father’s misbegotten spawn, ‘the Odinson’ as a curse, and the like.  He would no longer acknowledge our brotherhood.  I knew not what to do.  

           “Finally, angered nearly beyond reason, he told me to use my head for something other than a target for my friends’ strikes and go to the library.  ‘Research the old laws, oaf,’ he snarled at me.  There, having explained my predicament to old Dagrun, I was led into one of the private scholars’ chambers.  

           “He handed me an old, worn and fragile scroll, murmuring quietly, ‘this was one of your brother’s favourites, my Prince.  He found many an old law in here that no one else remembered.  And he used them well to his and Asgard’s advantage.’  Then he winked at me and shuffled off.

          “The old man was right, for it was in that dusty, ancient scrawl that I found the means to save my brother.  You see, any As taking part in victorious battle has the right to claim his due from the properties of the defeated.  If there is no worthwhile chattel, then the warrior may claim his reward from the body of his foe.  Thus we have many foreign peoples who have, over time, been assimilated into Aesir society.  People who began as thralls or the children of thralls, but now are citizens in their own right.  

          “I planned on claiming Loki as my due from the battle fought here.  He no longer owned anything of worth as my father had stripped everything from him.  I would have made  him a member of my household only, not a thrall in truth.

          “Technically a servant, Loki would have remained where I have always expected him, and forever need him... at my side, as my advisor, my informant, my guide and my... my other half.  He is... I have never... never loved any so well as... “  Thor choked up, unable to get any more words out. 

          Tony had to reach for the god, patted his shoulder and stumbled for words himself.  He wasn’t good with strong emotion so openly displayed.  And tears?  He couldn’t handle those from a woman, let alone someone like Thor, normally so strong, so brave.  Especially when it appeared Thor’s feelings were a lot more than brotherly.  

          Bruce was obviously experiencing similar discomfort.  He sat quietly, hunched in on himself and squirmed unhappily in his seat.  He stared at the floor between his feet, unable to look either of the other two men in the face.

          “Do you think he... or do I call him she now?... feels the same, big guy?”  Tony questioned, gently.

          Thor heaved a great, gusty sigh.  “I no longer know.  At times I see bits of my brother in her and then she pulls away, acts as though she can barely tolerate my presence.  Sometimes I fear she actively hates me for saving her.”  His face crumpled again.  “For what I have forced upon her... just as my father once did.  I am no better than he!”  He dropped his face into his big, strong hands and sobbed. 


	8. Explosion

          “Oh, stop your infantile puling!”  The sharp command from the entry made Thor gasp and sit up straight.  “Is this how you, the Crown Prince of the Realm Eternal, were taught to behave?  Like some soft, weak,  **mortal** fool?  Do I have to keep reminding you of my pledge made so long ago?  Is it so hard for you to comprehend I was raised to idolize and revere you, my brother of the heart and soul, if not of blood?”  

          All of the seated men were now staring at the blazing beauty raging before them.  “You are my Sun, God of Thunder.  My Storm King.  I cannot do other than to love you, damn you!  I have no other reason for existing!”  

          She advanced on Thor, who rose to meet her, and glared up into his astonished face.  As he opened his mouth to speak, she lifted one hand, then hauled off and slugged him hard enough to rock him back on his heels.  

          Stunned, he sat back down with a thump.  Shocked silent, the two humans could only stare.  Bruce glanced aside at Tony and giggled in embarrassment.  Then slapped a hand over his mouth to quiet himself.  Tony just lifted his glass and took a gulp, almost choking on the burn of the scotch.

          “You love me? “  Thor warbled.  “You love me!”  He turned to his fellow Avengers and picked each one up in a one-armed, bone-crushing hug.  Whooping for joy, he swung them both in a half circle, “She loves me!”

          The scientists wheezed a protest, no breath left in them for more as their feet left the floor.  Thor suddenly dropped them and regaining balance, they turned to see why he looked so hang dog.  What faced them terrified them even more than the god on whom that scathing viridian glare was focussed.  

          “Oaf!  Idiot of an As!  Were you planning on sacrificing your companions to Freya?  In hopes of a softer response from  _ your dyrr einn _ ?  I am  **not** one of your frivolous tavern doxies, nor a pretentious noblewoman to be treated thus!  Nor especially as your fragile little mortal bint!”  

          Eyes icy and flaring with emerald seidr, her chin rose and Thor actually cringed.  Seeing that, Tony and Bruce exchanged one quick glance and both dove over the back of the nearest couch.  Peeking out, the sight they observed sent them right back down.

          Her shoulders rose and her head tilted down, nostrils flaring with the large breath she took in.  Fists clenched and held tight to her thighs, she railed at her paramour.  “Just because I can do nothing else does not give you free reign over me, Thunderer.  I am not simply Mischief, lest you forget.  I am much more than that, I was born of the Ice, God of Air and Fire.  I am a child of Chaos and  **I do what I want!** ”  

          With her last words screamed full volume, every window in the penthouse shattered,  bottles behind the bar exploded, glasses cracking and flying apart.  The men all ducked, arms coming up to cover their heads and protect their faces from the debris.  Tony risked a quick glance and his eyes widened; the goddess standing before them was wreathed entirely in a gold green aura that flared and flickered, crackling with the energy of Loki’s anger.  

          Her very form wavered from male to female to wolf to serpent to other creatures for which  the mortals had no names.  Now, at least, Tony had his proof of one ability.  Surprising them, Thor leapt to his feet and lunged for the vibrating god.  “Loki, no!”  he bellowed, grabbing the other, pinning her arms at her sides and hugging her tightly.  

          Wordlessly, the dark god voiced his rage and despair, his frustration at his inability to free himself from the soft ‘sentiment’ he so despised.  It was weakness, and Loki could not tolerate it in himself and hated it in others.  But, weakness or not, the tiny life within him now controlled all his thoughts, ruled his every decision.  He already would do anything to preserve it from harm.

          Going limp in Thor’s arms, he let his head lie against his brother’s shoulder and simply breathed in great, gasping sobs, silently weeping.  His hands clawed hard into the blond god’s sides as though he could not hold on tightly enough.  Thor felt the trembling body and held her as close as he could.  

          “Shh, shh, shh, minn brodir, minn svass.  It’s going to be alright, Loki, Love.  We’re alright.”  He rubbed Loki’s back and patted her shoulders, stroking over the ebon head leant against him.  The slender god only took a deep sigh and stilled, going silent and unmoving.

          Shocked, Tony reacted as he usually did, completely inappropriately.  He stood and turned a circle, his hands spread wide.  “Damn it, look at this mess!  I’ve only had this redone from the last disaster for less than a year!  Now, I gotta start all over again!”

          Unexpectedly, the dark head lifted and Loki turned to survey the damage his tantrum had caused.  “Pfff,” he groused.  “Child’s play!”  

          With that she waved a green, glowing hand and all the shards of glass flew back together, melting into place as if nothing had ever happened.  Bottles righted themselves and filled with their spilled contents, glasses rearranged themselves in order on the shelves, windows reversed their splintered trajectories and slipped back into place.

          “There.  Happy, Stark?”  Hissed in annoyance, Loki’s icy beryl stare did as much to unnerve the genius as did the evidence of the power he truly possessed. 

          “Wow!  How do you  **do** that?”  Tony could not help his curiosity.  “What’s the significance of the green glow?  Is there some special gesture for every different, um, I don’t even know what to call what you do?” 

          “Tony, I don’t really think now is a very good time?”  It was the first time Bruce had spoken since Thor began his tale.  He stared hard at the younger god, reading the still boiling anger in those cold, cold eyes and wondered at what could cause that much bitterness, such deep pain.  These emotions he understood all too well, but what brought them out in others piqued his own curiosity.

           Loki glared back, understanding in his celadon gaze.  A lifted brow, a barely noticeable nod gave Bruce acknowledgement of their mutual circumstances.  Banner realised in that moment, he had more in common with the god that he’d suspected.  He suddenly felt guilty for smashing him into Tony’s floor, even though he’d been the Other Guy at the time; Loki apparently knew what it meant to feel yourself a monster, too.

          Thor spun the goddess in his arms to face the elevator.  “Come, elskan minn, we should return to our chambers, leave my shield brothers to relax.  After your little demonstration, I think they need a break from us.  And we have much to discuss ourselves.”  

          He looked over at Tony and shrugged apologetically.  “Tomorrow, my friend?  Questions answered?”  At the genius’ still stunned nod, the big, blond god steered his now calm companion toward the exit and they left the humans.

          Loki growled; he may have calmed down, but he was still angry with his adopted brother’s loose tongue.  And he had a pretty good idea of what Thor meant to ‘discuss’.  More sex.  He’d yet to inform Thor his attentions had already been successful.  The elder brother was unaware of just how far along he was; illusion worked as well on him as it did on the mortals.

          Thor’s mood was so exuberant, even his Lady’s sour responses to his attention could not deflate him.  Persistence would work eventually, he felt.  So he continued to ply her with gifts, little things he believed she would like, or such offerings and favours as he knew Loki had enjoyed when they were younger.  Books, always books, and sweetmeats, fine wines, exotic teas, (Bruce helped with his choices of those), delicate fabrics and other rarities that Midgard could offer a refined palate and a curious, if jaded, mind.

* * *

 


	9. Acquiescence

          Time was on the thunder god’s side.  Finally, one evening after plying Luka with a rare plum wine, some exotic sushi and tempura with heated saki, she acquiesced to his advances.  The combination of a piscine dish and fermented fruit juice had always been one of his brother’s favourites; guaranteed to loosen tongue and lower inhibitions.

          Though he had rarely taken part, preferring to observe from some shadowed corner, Thor remembered Loki danced well and gracefully when he felt a reason.  So this night the fair haired god had JARVIS choose music he hoped would allow him to entice his love into his arms. Perhaps a few turns around their living space might soften her to his caress.  Nor was the Thunderer above using a bit too much to drink and whirling his companion to dizzy her enough that she might cling to him for support.  Carefully, though, for he remembered Loki had a sensitive stomach.  

          This night the Norns decided to smile on the Storm King.  Flushed and smiling from exertion and too much wine, Luka relaxed in his embrace, allowing him to lead her where he wished.  Thus, when they danced into the bedroom and fell, laughing, onto the bed, she only giggled more and patted Thor on the chest.

          Propping her chin on his shoulder, she gazed somewhat myopically into his eyes.  “You have plied me with wine and rich food, music and dance this ev’n, elskan minn.  I may safely presume you wish to conclude the night here in mutual pleasure?”  

          Smiling blearily, she rolled away from the Thunderer and sighed contentedly.  “Unlace me, Thor.  I fear I may need some assistance getting out of this gown.”  Arms akimbo, Luka stretched out with another deep sigh.  She made no complaint as Thor undressed her, even when he was so bold as to caress and kiss various parts of her body when he exposed her pearly flesh.

          Delighted by her positive responses, her sighs and trembling, Thor rose and quickly divested himself of his own clothes.  Lying back down beside Luka, he pulled her into a close embrace, stroking one hand down her back to cup her soft, round behind.

          “Mmm,” she purred, “always so warm, elskan minn.  You could melt my heart with ease if you held me thus each night, I fear.”  She snuggled closer and sighed in pleasure when her partner slipped a finger between her thighs and began to gently stroke her femininity.

          Smiling to himself, Thor kissed her softly, her hair, her forehead, eyes, cheeks and finally those sweet, red lips that still tasted of the wine she’d imbibed with dinner.  Allowing her head to fall back slightly, Luka tilted more onto her back and parted her lips to the pressure of Thor’s tongue.  Her invitation was quickly accepted and the blond god probed the sweetness that was his lover’s mouth.  At the same time, he lifted himself carefully over her, holding most of his weight up on his arms.

          “No, Thor.  If we are to do this, I want to feel your weight above me, crushing me into the bed.  I am no frail mortal, nor gentle maiden to fear your strength.  Make me know I am yours, Brother.  Take me now, Thor.”  And Luka raked her long, sharp nails down both sides of Thor’s ribs and her long legs slid up and clasped his hips tightly.

          Having opened herself to the bigger god, Luka rolled her pelvis against him in a clear invitation.  Thrilled and excited, he could do no other than to hastily comply.  Gladly, in fact, for Thor knew how mercurial his brother, no, his lover’s, moods were.

          Surprised by how moist she already was, he slipped into her with ease, enjoying her gasp and shiver of bliss.  Her long, dark lashes fluttered, opening and closing rapidly.  Her breath grew shorter and uneven the longer he stroked in and out of her snug warmth.

          Luka held tight to her godly lover, one hand locked behind his neck and her fingers twined into golden locks.  The other she slid up and down over the strong, firm muscles of his back and side, even to cupping and squeezing his buttock.  Encouraging Thor to press deeper, harder into the heat and wet of her eager body.

         “More, odr minn.  Faster, minn seggr.  Do not stop until you have me screaming, minn svass.”  Writhing and moaning, she gasped, “Take all my words, Brother.  All I want to remember is your name.”  Happily, the Thunderer did as he was bid.  To give his beloved pleasure meant all to him in that moment, though he was climbing higher with each stroke, each caress, himself.

          “Thor, oh Thor, yes!”  Luka’s form had begun to glow golden green with power; she continued to shake in ecstasy as the big blond rode her.  Now her back arched and she flung back her head, exposing her long, slender, pale throat to Thor.  

          He knew she was close to her peak and the offer of her throat became too tempting to resist.  Thor licked and mouthed her sweet flesh until he felt her hand pressing him closer.  Now he understood and his teeth dug in ungently, marking her as he sucked a mouthful rosy with raised blood.  

          Luka shrieked, wailing loudly enough to rattle windows, arched and trembling, frozen in that position as she climaxed.  A sizzling, glowing, emerald cloud enveloped her, Thor, their couch, expanding and thinning the further from her it spread.  Thor’s hand quickly covered her mouth gently; he whispered softly, “Shh, shh, minn svass.  You will destroy the room again.”

          Her only response was to clasp him tighter, her nails like claws in his flesh.  Surprising him, it brought him over the edge and he buried his face in her hair.  Groaning with his own pleasure, his hips stuttered, filling her to overflowing.  

          Thunder boomed, rattling the windows again, but this time from without the building.  Lightning flashed and Thor could see Luka laughing silently.  She slapped him none too gently on the shoulder.  “You do the same as you accuse me of, oaf.  What is the difference, eh?”

          “Loki,”  Thor exclaimed, confused.  He knew not whether to be delighted or annoyed.  Delighted that his hand on her abdomen had felt a fluttering that was not her, annoyed that she had hidden her condition, and successfully, for so long.  “Why did you not tell me, dyrr einn?”

          “Thor,” aggravated and resigned, she shook her head at him.  

          “What?” the Thunderer wanted to know his mistake.  A lifted brow and disappointed face, wordlessly explained.  When he only registered confusion, the dark one held a hand beside her own face and then swept it down her body.

          “I thought we had agreed it was to be ‘Luka’ until this farce of Odin Child Thief’s is done.  Did we not, my Prince?”  If she had sounded any more acerbic, it would have soured everything in the Tower.   Abashed, Thor actually blushed.

          “I am sorry, minn svass.  I am surprised; delighted, of course, but I do not understand why you would not tell me immediately?”  

          “Because, fool, I did not want your father’s soldiers down here.  You know as well as I, as soon as he hears, he will send them.  And that fatherless son of nine whores has ears nearly as sharp as his eyes, may the Norns tangle his thread into strangling snarls!”  Loki was about as fond of Heimdall as the Watchman was of the Trickster.

          “Ah.  You are right again, Lo... Luka.  I had not thought of that,”  Thor nodded.  He had no desire to be under the sharp eyes of his father’s einherjar, either.  

          He knew well they would also report everything they saw and heard, nor would they allow Loki any freedom at all, for they would be expecting him to run.  No matter what the Aesir in general thought of the second Prince, all knew how much he loved his children.  All of them, no matter what others saw in them.

          “While the old goat has demanded our first sons, Thor, he did  **not** say how soon we must give them up.  I intend to keep them with me as long as possible.  And I will ensure that they understand just exactly who he is, and what he plans for their future.  He will not ruin their lives as he has almost done ours.”

          Thor heard and understood his erstwhile brother’s words, but most of Luka’s statement passed quickly through his mind.  What registered and stuck was that short phrase, ‘our first sons’.  It could only mean she...he? planned on having more children with Thor.  

          The God of Thunder grinned to himself, thinking only of a happy future together with Loki, a home full of laughing youngsters and himself presiding over it all.  He was a fertility god, after all.  And Loki, obviously quite fecund, would easily be able produce as many as they cared to.

          “Thor!  Are you even listening, you oaf?”  Luka snarked, annoyed by the happy, if dopey expression on her lover’s face.  “You must be more careful, or you’re going to ruin everything!”

          “I, uh, yes, yes, I hear you, Luka.”  Thor’s visage suddenly cleared and became more serious as her words finally penetrated.  “Everything?”  he questioned, now suspicious.  “What everything?  You have already a plan in place, don’t you?”  

          “Of course, fool!  Did you truly believe I would allow that monster to control my life any longer?  Or take another babe from me?  Do I appear an idiot to you?”  She rolled away from him and sat up.  Luka headed into the bath, leaving a nonplussed Thor behind her.  Until she turned and snapped at him, “Well, are you coming?  You don’t expect me to wash all this hair, do you?”


	10. Suspicion

          More time passed, mostly quietly.  Captain Rogers returned with his friend, Sam Wilson, and the two took up residence in the Tower, although most of their day was spent at the new training camp.  Also, Steve spent many hours in SHIELD’s medical facility near the city with his recovering lost companion, Sgt. James Barnes.

         They accepted Thor’s nearly invisible Lady for whom she appeared to be, the god’s companion and now very pregnant consort.  As had occurred all along, she avoided their company assiduously.  Sam only saw her once, in passing, and Steve got a short introduction and rapid excusal; she fleeing immediately with the explanation of nausea.

          The two resident SHIELD agents, Barton and Romanov fared no better.  Neither of the pair got more than passing glances; the Lady refused to even allow an introduction, shaking her head and glaring at Thor the one time he tried, every other, she simply vanished as soon as one or the other of the agents appeared.  Naturally suspicious, her behaviour only increased their mistrust.

          Her aura of unease made Hawkeye twitchy, as well.  He sensed something familiar about Thor’s beauty, but could not figure it out.  He felt the strangest urge to offer his service to her and wanted to protect her... from what or who he could not say.  

          His confusion served to make the ex-Russian spy determined to discover whatever secret the Lady held.  That there was at least one, Natasha had no doubt.  Especially since both Stark and Banner weren’t saying a word. They’d lived in close proximity for months and yet, both claimed to know nothing about her.  From Bruce, she accepted it, but Romanov knew how much of a gossip Stark secretly was; his curiosity had caused him serious problems before this.

          She finally cornered him in his lab/workshop one afternoon.  Demanding answers and threatening to expose his newest guest to her superiors unless he gave her a very good reason not to do so.  Tony caved at that, giving the explanation that he’d extended hospitality to the gods.  

          In the ancient, formal sense, that is.  Meaning they were under his protection as long as they were under his roof.  Any threat, perceived or real would be met with substantive resistance, including violence, if necessary.  He showed ‘Tasha the letter he’d received requesting asylum for the pair, told her he’d agreed to it, and how quickly Thor had responded.

          “Hmm.  Alright, Stark.  I’ll let it go for now.  You had no right to make that decision, but since it’s already done, and Thor is still our only contact with his people, I won’t insist he make a formal request of our government.  I do have to let them know the situation, you realise.  This could have repercussions far beyond what we’ve ever experienced.”  Natasha didn’t actually shake a finger at the genius, but he surely felt as though she had.  

          “Thor may just solve that problem himself.  He told me he’d find somewhere else to stay if he felt unsafe here.  You really don’t want that.  I think his Lady might just, pffft, whisk them off into the ether or something.  After she razed this place to the ground, most likely.”  Tony waved his arms around to indicate the entire Tower.  

          “What are you talking about,Stark?”  Natasha’s eyes flashed and narrowed.  Tony shuddered under that intense scrutiny.  “Just what does,’pfft’, mean?”  She mimicked his hand motion.

          “She’s,  uh, she’s... oh, Hell, how do I say this without making things even worse?”  Tony moaned, raking a hand through his hair.  

           “Just spit it out, Stark.  You don’t want me to have to find out myself, right?”  

          “Nope, nope, no!”  Tony lifted both hands, palms out and backed up as much as he could.  

          Natasha simply continued to glare until he swallowed and spoke up.  “I’ve, uh, well, I had JARVIS kinda keep an eye on her, you know, in case she, uh, well, if she needed help or anything seeing as how she’s, um, you know, and she kinda hides from everybody most of the time, so...”

          “For crying out loud, Tony!  Just tell me!”  Natasha spit, impatient.

          “Okay, okay!  I think she’s, well, she’s magic... like Thor’s crazy brother.  Y’know, Reindeer Games?  The one who’s dead?”  Tony flinched even though the spy only blinked and stared at him.  

          “Oh, shit!  That’s why she makes Clint so twitchy!  She must remind him of... of when he was... when Loki had him.”  Natasha looked away, biting her lip.  “We need to keep her away from him.  He doesn’t need any reminders.”

          “Agreed!  100%!”  Tony nodded, relieved she’d believed his half-truth.  “You just keep him out of the vents on Thor’s floor and I’ll see to the rest.  We’re good, right?”   He’d now managed to work his way from between the table and bench and around to the far side.  With the worktable between himself and Romanov, he relaxed a bit, feeling safer.

          “Unless some problem develops.  But, you will keep me informed of any changes in the situation, understand?”  She subtly threatened and Tony nodded agreement rather vigorously.  He sighed in relief after she left.  That had been too close.  He spoke to the air, softly, reminding his AI to release no information they had gathered that might induce suspicion as to the goddess’ suspected true identity.  


	11. Dinner

          Most of a year had come and gone since the Thunderer’s arrival, life settling into as quiet a routine as could be expected with the residents of the Tower’s professions.  Cap and Falcon continued training and visiting with the recovering Bucky.  The agents went on what missions they were assigned, sometimes together, occasionally singly.  

          Tony, Bruce and Thor remained as the indwelling Avengers, joined by the rest as they  were needed and available.  Wanda and Vision returned for a time and left to train at the SHIELD base.  Tony’s business grew under the careful eye of his former aide and girlfriend, who still visited, sometimes stayed for a meal or movie night and asked few questions about the mysterious woman with whom she’d shared an occasional glance.

          Luka grew less skittish about being seen by the others, to the extent that she’d actually exchanged greetings with the scientists once or twice when their paths crossed.  She never stayed for longer than a small smile and a quick ‘hello, mortal’, though.  No matter how many times Tony had tried, he could not get her to call him anything other than ‘mine host’.   

         So all were shocked one early evening to arrive on the communal floor to a smell both unusual and mouth-watering.  Until Thor took a deep, scenting breath and grinned widely.  “Ah!  We shall dine like kings tonight, my friends!”  

          “Oh?  Why’s that, Blondie?”  Tony asked.  “You know what that smell is?”

          “Indeed, my friends!  Loki has made this dish for me and my shield brothers on many an adventure or hunt.  It is my favourite meal when camping out; rich, filling, delicious!”  Thor clapped each of the people close enough on the back, his enthusiasm making him a little more forceful than normal.  

          “Oof!  Easy there, Loreal, we break easy, remember?”  Clint groused, then his eyes widened as Thor’s words suddenly registered.  “Loki cooks?  I mean, cooked?  And your,  uh, Lady knows his recipe?  We’re not gonna be poisoned or anything?”

          “Of course not!  My brother was an excellent chef; he claimed it was because of his studies as a healer.  The best of them make many of their own medications, you see.  So they must know the best ways to combine ingredients.  Much the same as cooks do.  I am greatly anticipating an enjoyable meal this night.  And delighted that you all will join me.”  

          “Then I would suggest you and your shield mates wash.  Afterward you may set the table for dinner.  Correctly, if you remember how.”  The soft voice from the kitchen was still snappish, its owner sounding annoyed at being distracted.  

          Everyone turned, surprised to see Lady Luka standing in the doorway to the kitchen proper.  Her hair, normally left loose to swirl around her like a short cloak, was braided and wrapped around the top of her head like a crown of midnight. Her long skirts were girded up along her sides, exposing shapely calves, slender ankles and bare feet.  In her graceful, expressive hands, she held a red embroidered, gold dish towel that contrasted sharply with the deep forest green of her gown.  

          There were several sharp intakes of breath at the sight.  Even though she was heavy with child, she still exuded a sexuality that all the humans found almost irresistible.  Even Natasha found herself yearning to touch that porcelain skin.  Tony, usually so laid-back and unimpressed by beauty, wanted to get closer than she’d allowed any of them, to unbind all that ebon hair and run his fingers through it.  Clint just desired to throw himself at her feet and worship.  Bruce stood silently, trying hard not to change, hearing the Other Guy murmur in his head, ‘Pretty Lady. Me want.’

          Realising what was happening to his friends, Thor broke the magic of the moment.  “Come all.  Let us away.  We shall lave our hands and faces, then return to follow my Lady’s command.  This shall be a feast for memory and the telling of tales, my friends!”  

          The sudden boom of his voice shook the mortals from their trances.  He looked over at Luka, winking at her sour expression.  Her chin and brow both lifted, but the Thunder god only chuckled at her pique.  Thor knew she was not truly annoyed beyond tolerance or there would be breakable objects flying.  Most likely, at his head.

          Dinner turned out to be braised elk loin in herbed gravy over roasted vegetables.  It was tender and juicy, the group remarking several times how tasty it was and not at all gamy.  Tony even wondered where she’d found this particular type and cut of meat.  

          Lady Luka simply smiled and murmured, “JARVIS does have its uses, Stark.”  Then she passed him the basket of homemade rolls, fresh and warm from the oven.  “Butter or honey?”  

          “I’m just gonna soak up this awesome gravy, thanks.  You reduced it with white wine, right?”  

          “Indeed.  From your cellar, in fact.  And imported white truffles, again thanks to your AI.”  She turned, eyes flashing, and slapped Thor’s reaching arm.  “Oaf!  You are in polite company, not at your father’s table.  Ask, and someone will pass you that which you desire.”  

          Several of the Avengers flinched, but the larger god only smiled indulgently.  “Yes, minn dyrr einn.  I forget at times.  Please pass the rolls... and the gravy.”  

          “This is really quite delicious, milady,”  Bruce spoke up a few moments later.  “You are an excellent chef.”  His face turned concerned when she did not answer.  

          “I... must... oh!”  Her brows drew down in surprise and pain, it seemed.  She stood abruptly, dropped her napkin into her plate and fled.  

          Bruce stared at Thor, who’d also risen in the midst of a bite.  Calling his name to catch his attention, the ‘doc’ asked, “Thor!  Your Lady, how far along is she?”  Neither man had missed her quick hand going to cup her lower abdomen.

          “I fear your concern is accurate, my friend.  My Lady’s labour appears to have started. I must go to her.  Excuse me.”  

          “Do you want me to come?  I’ve delivered a few babies...?”  Bruce was uncertain, but willing, if the god thought he could help.

          “I thank you for your concern, Doctor.  I will ask Luka and have JARVIS send for you if she feels it necessary.  These are not her first babes.”  Thor grinned, as he, too, swiftly left.

          “These?  As in more than one?”  Tony asked the air.  “She’s carrying twins?  Why didn’t I know that?”  

          “I don’t think she wanted the extra attention,”  Banner answered.  “You know how shy she is.”

          “Oh, she’s not shy,”  Romanov interjected.  “Our mysterious Lady Luka is just really careful.  I’d like to know what she  **doesn’t** want us to find out.”   

          “You’re always so suspicious!  Why can’t it just be like Brucie said?”  Tony tried to deflect Natasha.  “Maybe you’re just jealous.”

          “That was uncalled for, Stark!”  Barton defended his partner and friend.  “Everybody knows you don’t like kids; doesn’t mean the rest of us are the same, and it’s no business of yours whether or not ‘Tasha wants one!”  

          “Who said I don’t?”  Tony shot back.  “And why does she suddenly need you defending her?”  From that point, the conversation devolved into name-calling and insults shouted back and forth across the table.  Bruce excused himself to prevent getting so upset that he might change.

          He asked JARVIS how the goddess was faring as he headed back to his own floor.  Thor’s was on the way, if he was needed.  J told him everything seemed to be proceeding normally, well, normally for a human and she appeared to have a similar physiology.  Except  Luka had requested the room temperature dropped as far as possible.  

          Bruce scowled, wondering at the reason.  Then it occurred to him, Thor’s adopted brother was something called a Jotunn, or Frost Giant.  Maybe he needed the cold.  Thor had said his home world was ‘ a land of perpetual snow, frozen seas and fierce storms’.  Another hint that Luka was indeed Loki.  

          Eventually, the others gave up their useless arguing and finished dinner, cleaning up and stowing the few left-overs away, stacking dirty dishes to be washed and wandering off to their own floors to relax or simply go to sleep.  Everyone had eaten more than usual and full tummies made them too tired to keep up the bickering.

          Tony checked in with his AI a couple of times, but the report was always the same.  All quiet, everything normal.  So the night passed, and most of the next morning.  At one point, early, Thor wandered into the kitchen in search of juice and poptarts.  He seemed calm, if weary.  Having run into Tony, just coming back for more coffee from his lab, the god replied to his query.

          “Luka is well.  Tired, but she has things well in hand.  I worry more than she.  As I mentioned, she is not new to childbirth, both as a mother, herself and as a midwife.  My own mother trained her and she has attended at more than a few births.  These will be my first, though.  I am unused to the proceedings, what is expected and what is normal procedure.  So I worry.  I am assured this is the usual state of fathers to be.”  

          Tony chuckled, “I guess some things are the same.  No matter what world - Realm, you come from.  Do your people celebrate a birth with cigars and whiskey?  I think I might acquire some for you if you’d like?”  

          Thor grinned back, “We do not use your smoking herb, but the whiskey, aye, that would be welcome.  You will do me the honor of raising a toast to my sons’ health?”  As was his habit, Thor slapped a meaty hand on Tony’s shoulder, nearly buckling the human’s knees.  

          “Be glad to, big guy.  Just go easy with the back-slapping, okay?  Don’t wanna end up crippled by accident.  I’ll get Brucie, too, if that’s okay?”  Tony winced, but he did his best not to buckle under Thor’s enthusiasm.

          “Yes, of course.  All are welcome to share in my joy.”  Thor turned, both hands full.  “Now, I must back to my Lady’s side.”  Nodding once, he swept out and into the elevator.  Tony snorted a quick laugh; the god really was just like every other guy he’d known who anticipated becoming a new dad.  


	12. Babies!

          Luka sensed the anticipation in the Tower building.  It was as if it drifted on the overly sanitized, dead air.  She was not pleased, preferring isolation for her time of vulnerability.  She would have to settle for Thor running interference with the curious mortals and keeping them away.

          They ended up camped on the communal floor.  JARVIS relayed information from the Thunderer to the others as he remembered or the AI politely inquired.  When told the Lady’s contractions had shortened to only seconds apart and now lasting over a minute, Bruce asked the invisible butler to check with Thor.  Worried over how well the god would handle the birth of not one, but two babies, he paced the circumference of the large, depressed area of sofas in the center of the floor.  

          Only a few minutes later, Thor did call for his assistance.  It seemed one of the newest residents was not pinking up like his brother and his father fretted something was wrong.  The younger brother also refused to cry, lying in his worried papa’s arms quietly.  

          Luka kept insisting he was fine, but Thor needed reassurance from a ‘professional’.  “I  **am** a professional, fool!”  She snarled from where she still lay abed, irritated and exhausted.  “I am quite certain I have attended more births than your ‘doctor’.  Modi is healthy, Odinson.  He simply is expressing his Jotnar heritage rather than yours.”

          Her head snapped round to see a wide-eyed Banner standing in the open door.  “You!  Why are you here?”  Growled, with a hand raised and glowing with seidr, Luka lifted herself higher. 

          “Easy, elskan minn!”  Thor stepped rapidly between them.  “I was concerned when Modi appeared so different from Magni.  I asked Banner to come and examine him.  Just to be sure, minn svass.”  

          “Of course he’s different.  He is as I was before... “ she glanced at the doctor’s face and sighed.  “You suspect, don’t you?  You and Stark.”  

          “Tony has speculated, yes.  And shared his thoughts with me.  Thor promised us an explanation... of which we only got half.  Seems something always comes up to call him away.”  

           Bruce had gone to stand beside Thor, who held his younger son in his calloused, but not surprisingly, now gentle hands.  He looked closely at the child; he was rather blue, with faint, pale marks on what skin was exposed.  “May I take a look?”  The doctor asked Luka, wisely believing she was the one who had the power here.

          Thor also lifted his gaze from the infant to his mother.  She slumped back down against the pillows, allowing her head to fall back.  “Oh, I suppose it cannot do any more damage than my oaf of a... a...” Sighing in disgust, Luka waved a hand toward Thor.  “By the Nine, I don’t even know what to call you now.”  

          “Thor did tell us his brother... you?... was of a different species than him.  You can interbreed?  Safely?”  Banner asked a practical, if scientific, question.  

           “Obviously.  It is not well known, but Thor himself, is one quarter Jotunn.  The Allfather’s mother was a war bride, too.”  Luka sent a sideways glare at the Thunder god.  “The Aesir are known throughout the Realms for ‘assimilating’ their enemies in such fashion.  It is rather difficult to war on those who hold many of your people hostage, after all.”

          “So, the blue colouring and the lines are normal?”  Wisely refraining from any other comment, Bruce now held the pale and very cold, (for a human), infant.  The baby seemed content, not crying, but breathing easily.  “Should he feel this cold?”

           “As I said, he is Jotunn.  If he were to become frightened, he could make his skin so cold, it would freeze yours the instant you touched him.  So I would be careful in your handling of my babe, Doctor.”  Luka sneered, sounding superior and rather hopeful.  

           “Oh?  Well, I don’t want to scare him.  He seems fine, by the way.”  Bruce commented, hastily handing the child back to Thor. Luka held out her arms and the Thunderer went to her, exchanging his blue son for the pinker one.  He brought him to Banner for a quick check, also.

           “Anything unusual I should know about this one?” Bruce asked, carefully, and before he touched the infant.  The baby squirmed, unhappy at being out of his mother’s arms and away from all he knew of comfort.  

           “Magni is ‘normal’ so far as I have been able to determine, Doctor,”  Luka sniffed in disdain.  “You’ve nothing to fear from him.  At least, not until he matures, grows into his strength.”

           Magni decided in that moment, he’d had enough of being passed from hand to hand.  He opened a pink little mouth, screwed up his face and wailed, loudly.  He flailed his tiny fists, growing red-faced as he screamed.

Bruce smiled down at him.  “Well, there’s certainly nothing wrong with your lungs, is there?”  He didn’t bother to wait for the baby’s father, simply walking over to where the Lady lay and nestling the squawling infant by her side.  

           As soon as his mother’s hand brushed over his flame-fuzz covered skull, Magni stopped screaming.  With a hiccup and a shaky sigh, he settled down, finding and sucking on one fist.  Thor grinned, delighted to see both his heirs content with their dam.  The picture filled his big heart to overflowing with joy.  Happy tears standing in those azure eyes, he thanked the doctor for coming.

          “You will not make mention of my son’s unusual colouring, Banner.  Only report that both are healthy; that all of us are well.”  Luka stated, firmly.  The look she gave the scientist said she would not tolerate any deviation, and that she would know if he didn’t comply with her demand.

          “O-okay.  May I ask why?”  Bruce stuttered.  

          “You need only know it is essential to our safety.”  She answered, rather short.  “I am weary and would rest now.  Thor is quite capable of caring for his sons whilst I sleep and recover from this... ordeal.”  Though she remained facing Banner, her eyes slid over to the other god and back in a quick, surreptitious glance.

           Banner wondered at the hidden meaning in that comment, but said nothing, only agreeing with a nod.  He took his leave of the couple, wishing them the best and telling Thor to call any time if he felt he needed help.  He just barely caught a gold green glow encasing the entire bed and expanding as the door slid closed.  “JARVIS?”  He inquired.  Can you tell what that was?  What’s happening?”

          “Unfortunately, I can no longer see into the room at all, Doctor.  It appears to have completely disappeared from my entire sensory array.  It feels to me like a blank space in my security net.”  

           “Huh.  That’s interesting.  Well, keep me informed if anything changes.  And you’d better tell Tony, too.  This is going to drive him crazy.”  


	13. Problems Acknowleged

          Banner returned to the communal floor and an instant barrage of questions.  He held up both hands to quiet everyone.  “Mother and both babies are fine.  Twin boys.  Thor, of course, is through the roof.  Luka is... well, I’ll put it down to exhaustion.   A bit snappish, and very protective.  Tony, you might want to have a little chat with your AI.  Thor’s Lady is apparently capable of blocking all his sensors; he can’t even find Thor’s floor anymore.  It’s just gone.”  

          “And you,”  he turned to Hawkeye.  “Stay out of the vents on that level... if you value your skin.”  The archer just nodded, but he exchanged a quick glance with the Widow, as well.  “I mean it, Barton.  She won’t put up with any interference.  She barely tolerates Thor holding the babies.”  Bruce was quick to ensure the spy and the shooter understood.

          ‘She’ finished nursing both of her sons and had their father burp, change and put them down in a conjured cradle.  Cleaning herself and the California King bedstead, Luka settled down for a nap of her own.  She was exhausted, though she had held off showing it until after the mortal had left.  

          Now, tired from the physical exertion and the use of so much psychic energy in hiding them all and cleaning up, she only wanted to sleep.  Thor carefully rested beside her, but only put an arm beneath her neck to cradle her close.  It was a measure of her fatigue that she allowed it with no complaint.

          Luka woke some hours later, rose and took a bath before feeding her sons.  As she expected, Modi was the more demanding of the two. Jotnar babies showed their fierce natures early.  

          While she was nursing the second twin, Thor stretched and rolled over with a sigh.  His arm Luka’s head had rested on swept across the empty sheets before his eyes opened.  He wore a slight frown that disappeared the moment his gaze found her.  It turned into another of those fond, and rather goofy smiles with which Luka was growing disgusted.

          “You might want to take your parental duties a bit more seriously, Odinson.”  She snapped at him, waspish with his contented expression and sluggish response.  Modi was fussing, no doubt having soiled his diaper.  

          “What?” came the indulgent and distracted answer.

           “Get your lazy buttocks up out of that bed and change your son.  I seem to be slightly preoccupied here.”  Snarled quietly, so as not to disturb the feeding infant, Luka’s eyes sparked greener than normal in annoyance with seidr.  “We are not at home, Thor.  There are no nursemaids here to assist me.”

          “Did you require some, Luka?  I’m sure Tony would be glad to provide...”

          “No!”  She interrupted.  “No strangers!”  Huffing impatiently, she explained, “I trust no one.  Any mortal could be a SHIELD spy or even influenced by the Allfather.  I want no one here but you.”

          “Because you trust me?”  The blond god sounded quite pleased.

           “No, you oaf!  I know you are incapable of prevarication or subterfuge.  Thus safe.”  The insult and glare she leveled at him were pure Loki.  Thor only grinned; he was long used to his brother’s moods and he knew when Loki was truly angry.  His words when infuriated were scathing, to the point where Thor had seen him reduce hardened warriors to tears.

          “You require nourishment, minn svass.  To recover and to feed our young.  I shall obtain whatever you wish, Lo...Luka.  Have you a preference?”  Thor understood just how much energy Luka had expended over the last day.  A good deal of her crankiness was due to hunger, the need to replace nutrients burnt up in birthing the twins and maintaining the shield that hid them all from Asgard’s, and others’, gazes.

          “I have already placed my requirements with Stark’s servant... whilst you snored.  You may go and collect it when it is delivered, however.  It should be soon.  It will be sent to the main floor, where your Avengers take their feasts,” Thor was informed and summarily dismissed with a perfunctory wave.

          His slight irritation at being so casually sent off like a palace domestic only lasted seconds.  She was totally engrossed in the children, too preoccupied to pay mind to her treatment of her consort and Prince.  Not that she would have treated him any differently before;  Loki had never coddled him, preferring the sharp sting of truth to softer methods of instruction.

          Thus the blond god headed up to the communal floor, not expecting to meet anyone in particular, but not minding if he did.  It would be an excellent opportunity to extol his Lady’s motherly virtues and expound upon the precociousness of his heirs.  He was not too surprised to run into most of the team enjoying snacks and a game of chance played with cards that he’d been learning.  Something they called ‘poker’, though no metal rod for tending a hearthfire was involved.  

          Thor was a bit thrown off his guard, when after being greeted by all and several queries as to his new family’s health, he had no chance to answer as he’d planned.  Tony rose from his seat, laying his cards down and gestured for the Thunderer to follow him into the kitchen.  

          “Need to ask you a question, Point Break.  One you might want to answer in private.  About, you know.”  Tony’s expression indicated confidentiality.  

          The big Asgardian nodded silently, an open hand giving Stark the go ahead.

          “Well, it seems your entire floor has disappeared off the security grid.  You wouldn’t happen to what’s causing that, would you?  Or possibly why?  You’ve been here nearly a year, so why now?”

          “I have no desire to seem rude, Tony, but I cannot answer your questions here.  The shield only covers mine own chambers.  Anyone might listen in to our conversation anywhere else.  Even my father or our guardian.  

           “The information you seek could easily put certain individuals at risk... and just that is more than I should say.  Come down in an hour or so and I will tell you what you wish to know.  I must now obtain the repast my Lady requires to regain her strength.  Do you know where it has been placed?”

           “Yeah, sure, big guy.  Right over there.”  Tony waved at a takeout box waiting on the counter.  “Just got here.  So, I’ll see you later?”

           Already turned to pick up Luka’s food, Thor only nodded.  He scooped up the box and headed back to her and the twins.  He happily told repeated requests about them that everyone was fine and he would explain more at a later time, but now he was required to attend his Lady.

           “Man. I never expected that,” Steve’s new friend said, shaking his dark head.  “The big guy is whipped!”  

           There were several chuckles from around the table.  Tony just gave Bruce a look, before quietly remarking, “You haven’t met her.”  The other scientist frowned and returned a slight head shake.

           “So, why don’t you tell us about her, Stark?  You... and Banner seem to have had the most interaction with the Lady,”  Romanov asked snidely.  It was an obvious ploy to gain information and Tony wasn’t falling for it.

           “Yeah, no.  You’d like me to spill what I know, but I rather like my head where it is.  You know, on my shoulders?  I really don’t want to find out how it feels to be clobbered with that big hammer.”  Tony shook his palms at her, eyes wide in alarm. 

           “You want answers to those kinds of questions, you ask Thor yourself.  I showed you that letter I got.  You damn well know I can’t tell you anything.  I’m his host and these people take hospitality real serious.”

           Steve looked at Tony questioningly.  “What does that mean, Tony?”  

           Stark sighed and rolled his eyes in frustration.  “They take being a generous host and a good guest to heart, Cap.  Thor asked for sanctuary and I gave it.  That’s really all I can say.  You want more, JARVIS can look it up for you.”

           “Sanctuary?  As in a safe place to hide from enemies?”  That came from Clint and now Tony began to squirm.  “What enemies could L'oreal have that he needs to hide here?”

           “He didn’t say and I didn’t ask,”  Tony snapped.  “Now, if the interrogation is over, I have things to do.”  He got up and left before anyone could ask more.  He knew they wouldn’t grill Bruce for fear of upsetting him too much.

           Banner wasn’t taking any chances, though.  Especially as he’d caught the look the two SHIELD agents had shared.  He grew even more sure they suspected something when Clint rolled his eyes from ‘Tasha to him.  Jumping up quickly, he excused himself from the game, saying he had an experiment running he needed to check on.  


	14. Speculation

          Natasha ran over what she knew in her mind and what she suspected.  There was the letter, asylum for Thor and a ‘close companion’, the Lady herself, her skittishness and attitude of distaste for everyone save Thor, Clint’s weird reaction to her, her assiduous avoidance of him, Banner’s warning them away, and now Stark and Banner running off when the questions the others brought up got pointed.  

          There were a couple of odd incidents that had occurred, as well.  Things that could not be easily explained by any scientific principles that she’d ever heard.  But, put them down to magic and they made perfect sense. 

          Thor had never mentioned ‘Lady Luka’ before suddenly showing up with her in tow.  Immediately after Stark had received that carefully worded document, too.  As if he was running from something... or maybe she was.  Natasha had no doubt that relationship was not normal.  Not the way those two acted around each other.

          Thor tiptoed as if he were walking on glass, always tense, not his usual relaxed and happy self.  The Lady, also, not really nervous, but rather hyper-aware and cautious in the extreme.  She had some deep secret, obviously related to Thor; even if it barely showed in her body language.  ‘Tasha had only seen such excellent control in others like herself, people trained in espionage... and Thor’s ‘little brother’.  She could see it, but doubted any of the others had noticed.

          The woman was seriously conflicted about the thunder god.  Their relationship was plainly intimate, but still strained.  Almost as if she could not decide whether or not she truly even liked him.  Maybe she had no choice in it.  She certainly was not happy, even after the birth of the twins she guarded so jealously.  

          Natasha was also concerned by the way Stark seemed to cringe whenever the woman did appear outside of Thor’s chambers.  She knew he was no coward even if he did prefer talking to resolve conflict.  Was he actually frightened by her?  Why?  If so, why had he allowed them to stay on?

          When she’d asked, then tried to hack into the Tower’s security feed, JARVIS had shut her out with an admonishment that if she attempted it again, he would take more severe action.  She, Natasha, was a guest of Tony’s, and that meant treating his other guests with the respect accorded to her. 

          “Sir has required that I adhere to Lady Luka’s request for privacy, Agent Romanov.  That means ensuring that all other visitors to the Tower do the same.  If you, or your partner, continue on your current path, I have been authorized to take whatever measures I must to see that Sir’s orders are followed.”  

           She gave up then, having heard from Clint that he couldn’t get near the two gods, either.  Stark had apparently had the HVAC system electrified and wired with security devices just to keep him out.  Curiosity drove her nearly to distraction before she thought to try querying Bruce.

           Surprisingly, she had no luck there, either.  Banner would only say he’d promised Thor.

           “Come on, Bruce.  This is me.  You know I wouldn’t do anything to hurt Thor.  I like the big lug.”

           “Enough that you’d put him before your job, Natasha?  I know how you feel about me, and if it meant compromising your work, or what you felt was, say, national security?  You’d burn me in a second.   **I** know  **you** .”  

          Banner turned away with a scowl.  “Besides, these are aliens, not humans, and they take a person’s word as a bond.  I’m not about to jeopardize Earth’s relationship with Asgard, just to satisfy your curiosity and your boss’ nosiness.”

          “National security?  Our relationship with Asgard?  Who in Hell is she?  At least tell me that much!”  Natasha was shocked.

          Bruce sighed, unhappily.  “I can’t.  I gave my word, ‘Tasha.  I believe if you try hard enough, you can figure it out.  Just remember how Thor’s gonna react before you say anything to SHIELD.”

          “You’re serious?  You really think he’d go rogue on us?”

          “Without a doubt.  And in about one second flat.  Now, I’ve already said more than I should.”  With that, the scientist took her elbow, albeit gently, and ushered her out of his lab.

          Luka set down the Starkpad she’d been using to check JARVIS’ security system.  Coming across the live feed of Bruce and the little spider, she smiled nastily at the spy’s lack of success.  Stark, too, had refused to cave in and spill what he knew, although he couldn’t prove it.  Not unless he could show conclusively that she was previously a he.  Luka wasn’t about to blow her cover, not just yet.

          JARVIS didn’t even realise his sensory capabilities had been compromised by the younger god.  Loki was careful not to be too heavy-handed in his use of the AI to keep watch on the Tower’s other residents.  Stark’s creation was more intelligent than some Aesir he could name, and very sensitive to meddling with its systems.  

          And it learned quickly.  Loki would have liked to erase some of the stored footage, but J would have caught that, so he settled for making it inaccessible.  He knew the AI would eventually catch on, but hopefully, by then it would no longer matter.  Luka was already fairly well established as a resident of the Tower, accepted by the rest as Thor’s partner.

           Soon she would ‘allow’ some of the Avengers to catch her outside Thor’s chambers with one of the twins.  Mortals were almost always fools for infants, and hers were handsome boys.  It would be an excellent way to seem to slowly become more comfortable around them and for them to relax around her.  She was unsure just how much Stark and Banner may have let slip about that unfortunate incident when her lover had expressed his feelings rather too openly.


	15. Revelations

          Tony figured it was time he had a serious talk with the Thunder God.  Thor was spending a lot of time out of the Tower, even between missions.  Tony’d checked with his AI on several occasions and was told that his fellow Avenger had made appointments with realtors and lawyers.  He worried that meant Thor was following through on his original statement that his staying at the Tower was only temporary.  

          It seemed his Lady was the one insistent on finding a place of their own, away from any prying eyes.  Or at least, Tony assumed that was her reasoning.  Probably didn’t want any mortals too close to her babies.  

          Stark was still rather freaked out by that; Thor had always appeared so... normal, almost vanilla in his preferences for everything.  Obviously not as normal as he seemed if she was really who Tony suspected.  Well, more than suspected; he was sure, he just couldn’t prove it.  Not yet.

          Which reminded him he’d come down to the lab/workshop intending to update JARVIS’ protocols and do a thorough run through of his programming.  Hoping he’d find a reason for how and why an entire floor of the Tower had seemed to simply disappear.  It was still physically there; Tony had checked, just to be sure.  But J was completely blind and deaf to anything that occurred within.

          “Sir, I fear other parts of my systems may have been tampered with, as well,”  the AI sounded upset, worried even, if he’d been human.

          “What do you mean, buddy?  Where?”  Tony was watching as lines of code rolled down one of his virtual screens, his face bathed in the blue glow.

          “It appears I have received a command to ignore certain video footage if asked about it, Sir.  I do not believe the command came from you.  The wording is unlike that which you normally use.  Much more formal and comprehensive.”  

          “Well, now, isn’t that interesting?  Who has the skills to hack you, I wonder?  We know it’s not Romanov; you already shut her down.”

          “None of the others in the Tower, that I’m aware of, Sir.  Of course, it is slightly possible this came from outside.  Your titular employers at SHIELD do have some...”

           “Nobody capable of this, J.  Damn, this was downright elegant... and sneaky, too.”  Tony had found and was admiring the code used to compromise JARVIS.  His eyes suddenly slitted as he thought.

          “We ever notice if Thor’s Lady has any problems with tech, J?  Is she the same as the big guy and Cap?”  Tony stroked his goatee in contemplation;  Thor had always claimed his brother was the smartest being he’d ever known... and he had been around for a long while.  It was a scary thought if he, or now, she, could handle modern life so easily.

          “I have not noticed any difficulty, Sir.  She uses all our appliances readily and appears to understand the workings of a Starkpad, also.  Surprisingly, she is the only other resident of the Tower beside yourself that does not stare at the ceiling or some assumed camera location when speaking with me.  Lady Luka simply talks to the air, much as you do, Sir.”

          “Oh, shit!”  Tony typed frantically on a virtual keyboard that he’d called up on a tabletop.  “I don’t believe this.  I don’t need this.  What the fuck did he do?  I can’t unwrap his commands from your original programming?  I’m gonna hafta rewrite all of this!”  Stark groaned, his hand slapped to his forehead and then yanking on his hair.

           Clint, who’d been crawling through the duct above Stark’s lab, had paused when he heard the inventor talking to his AI.  The assassin was still trying to find a way around the blocks Tony had installed to keep him off Thor’s floor.  Normally, he would have ignored the conversation; Stark talked to his invention like it was a real person all the time.

           Today, however, Barton picked up on the near panic in Stark’s tone of voice.  The AI also sounded concerned, no, unsure of its answers, something Clint rarely heard.  So he stopped and listened.  

           He smirked for a moment; apparently Mr Genius’ unhackable system just got taken down.  Then as the implications began to sink in, the archer grew worried.  Just what part of JARVIS  had been compromised?  The AI was so much more than just its programming and the data it held.  It was Stark’s butler/friend/conscience/babysitter, the security for the Tower, Iron Man’s co-pilot, Bruce and Tony’s lab assistant and who knew what else.  After Ultron and the creation of Vision, Clint had a healthy fear of AIs with compromised code.

           Clint squirmed carefully closer to the vent near where the inventor sat.  Now he could see as well as hear Stark, cursing under his breath while he tried, repeatedly and unsuccessfully, to remove the code inserted into JARVIS.  Frowning, he quietly pulled out his phone to text Romanov and let her know they had a serious problem.  

           The agent nearly jumped out of his skin when the alarms suddenly went off.  “Sir, I am detecting an unauthorised presence in the lab.”  JARVIS announced.  “I believe it is likely our resident archer.  Retreat has been closed off.  What would you like me to do now?”

          Tony looked up, directly to where Clint hid.  “Dammit, Barton!  How many times... oh, just get out of there!  J, shut down the alarms and tell everybody we were just testing the system or something.”

          Sliding the cover aside, Clint flipped himself down and dropped to the floor.  Going on the offensive immediately, to stop any complaint from Tony about being spied on in his own home, he snapped, “What’s wrong with JARVIS?  Are we in trouble here?  Didya figure out who got in?”

           “Not yet, no.  You kinda dropped in in the middle of things.  I really do not appreciate you and Romanov sneaking around behind my back.  I’ve told you that before.  I don’t wanna throw you two out, but I will if I hafta.  Dammit, Clint!  Don’t make me break up the team.  It works better when you’re all here.  But, we need to trust each other.  If I can’t trust you...”  Tony shrugged, scowling, and turned his back on the spy.  

           “So what happened?”  Barton tried to deflect the genius.  

           “I’m not sure, yet.  Somebody somehow rewrote some of J’s protocols... to make some security footage inaccessible to anyone but whoever they are.  I don’t think it’s serious, the timing indicates no one but Tower residents were in the building when and where the footage was recorded.  It’s just weird.  One, that they got in, and two, what they did.  Doesn’t make sense.”

          “You know what’s gone missing,” Clint stated rather than asked.  “Don’t you?”

           Tony sighed.  “I think so.  It’s from Thor’s arrival and shortly thereafter.  There was a little incident with his girlfriend.  Before she relaxed and settled in.”

          “His girlfriend?  Which one?  The scientist or the one he brought with him?         

          “He claims Foster and he are ‘just friends’, so, yeah, the unbelievably hot one he brought with.”  Tony did the hourglass motion with his hands.

          “You’ve lost it, dude!  She was huge before the twins... and now she’s a momma.”  Clint looked at Tony like he’d gone crazy.

          “You never saw her when she first got here.  She either wasn’t yet, or had just gotten preggers.  Gorgeous!  Face and figure of an angel... and you know I got pretty damn high standards.  Those eyes, Mother of God, she could melt you with a single look.”  

          Tony’s expression got soft and goofy for a minute.  Then he took a deep breath and shook himself.  “If it wasn’t for Thor...  and the fact that she has a temper that makes even Point Break cringe and flinch, I would have given a fortune to hit that.”  Stark shuddered, “well, before I knew...”  he mumbled under his breath.

          “Knew what, Stark?”  Tony swung around, surprised.  

          “J, really?  We letting just anybody into the lab, now?”

          “Since Agent Barton had already joined us, Sir, and the Captain asked politely, I saw no harm in it.  You were discussing our... problem with Hawkeye.”

          Tony put his head in his hands and scrubbed them through his hair.  “Thor’s gonna kill me.  If she doesn’t get to me first.  I kinda hope it is him.  At least, it’ll be quick,” he moaned.

          “Sir.  Ms Romanov and Dr Banner are on their way down.  Shall I redirect them?”  The AI softly asked.  

           “Oh, what the hell.  Might as well get this over with.  Won’t hafta repeat myself.  And hopefully, Bruce’ll back me up.”  Stark spun his stool to face the door.  “Grab a seat, boys.  Shit’s about to go down and you get a front row seat.”  He grinned, “Say nice things at my funeral, wouldja?”

           “Tony, what the heck are you going on about?”  Steve sounded both concerned and confused.  He leant back against the edge of the cleanest counter he saw and crossed his arms over his chest.  It was readily apparent he wasn’t going anywhere until he was satisfied with Tony’s answers.

           Tony glared at him, then snarked, “Oh, my God!  Did you all hear that?  Cap said ‘heck’!  We’re all going to hell, now!”

           “Stop deflecting, Tony.  Just tell us what has you so worked up.”  Steve’s own frown deepened.  “We’re waiting.”

           Tony glanced over at Banner, who’d just arrived with the Tower’s other spy.  Bruce gave him a questioning face, so he shrugged.

           “Somebody’s fucked with JARVIS.  Changed his protocols to include themselves as admin.  Blocked some data.  And I can’t fix it without stripping him down to bare bones and rewriting everything.  He won’t be the same if I have to do it.”  Tony looked as if someone he loved had just been diagnosed as terminal.

           “Oh, hell, Tony.  Who could hack J?”  Bruce seemed shocked as badly as the AI’s creator.

           “Oh, I have a pretty good idea,”  the genius hissed, angrily.  “I’m also sure you can make an excellent guess for yourself.  Question is, what do we do about it?”

           Bruce suddenly appeared stunned and almost frightened, his eyes wide and complexion gone pale.  “Are you serious?”  Tony nodded, lips tight.  “Then what can we do?  Unless, maybe if we speak to Thor?”  Bruce pinched his brow at the top of his nose.

           “If you have anything to say to me, mortal, you may say it to my face.”  Spoken quietly, the words carried more threat than if they had been shouted.  “I truly despise innuendo and rumour.  Especially when it is unfounded and about me.”  Her eyes blazed with more than just anger, her expression venomous.  

           “Oh, shit!  Here it comes,” Tony whispered.  Bruce just cringed and moved closer to Natasha, as if seeking shelter.  She stared at him from the corner of her eye, stunned by both men’s obvious fear.  

           “Well?  What is it you believe I have done?”  Again her voice was soft, but the demand would not be denied.  She shifted the twin that rode her hip higher and adjusted the shoulder strap to the carrier for the other that slept against her chest.  Luka’s eyes narrowed as she focussed an icy glare on Tony.  

           “I, uh, well... um, we thought maybe, um, it was possible...”

           Head tilting sharply, she smiled and it was not pleasant.  “So, this is the vaunted intelligence of Midgard?  The self-styled genius inventor and lady’s man?”  Smile gone in an instant, as quickly as it had appeared, Luka stalked closer.  “Can you not even complete a simple sentence?”

          When a couple of the others made aborted moves toward Stark also, she hissed and snapped the fingers of her free hand.  “Oh, I don’t think so, Avengers!  Not this time.  This time Stark alone will answer to me.”  

           She turned her glowing jade orbs to Banner, as frozen as the rest.  “Did you really think you could damage me naudigr, you great beast?”   Turning away,  she sniffed.  “You are all fools.  Fit companions for that oaf.  Just as useless as his Aesir shield brothers.  And sister.”  She threw a glance toward Romanov as she stalked back and forth.

           “With all the hints, the clues, I nearly forced down your throats, you only saw the surface.  Just like those idiots in Asgard.  Does no one ever think to ask ‘why’ anymore?  Am I truly the only one?”  Luka now stood in front of Stark.  “I had hoped you, at least, might have wondered.  I know Thor told you all about his ‘baby brother’.  Of what he did not say, much can be found in your own myths.  

           “ I am a wanderer, a free spirit.  The Oglis Barn, Bolvasmidr of the Aesir.  I have never wished to rule any but mine own heart.”  Now she turned to face them all, disgusted by their confusion.

           “I may not be Thor’s brodir in blood, nor am I a son of Odin.  I am not even Aesir, but rather the son, the heir, of the Allfather’s greatest enemy.  Stolen as an infant and raised to hate my own people.  I do not expect you to understand the complexities of our relationship.  In fact, I do not care.”  

           She looked each of them directly in the eye.  “I **am** Loki.  God of Air and Fire.  I am Jotunn and if I should desire it, King of Jotunheim by birthright.  I am the Silfrtunga, the Loptrfara, Child of Chaos, mother and father of monsters, and my name is not to be found in the Book of the Dead.  

            “You are as mayflies to those such as Thor and I.  I care not for your petty little woes; your lives are so short as to be meaningless.  All that matters is that this Realm should survive.  It does not need you in it for that.  

           “But I will see your home protected, kept safe from those that would do it harm.  Not because I care one iota about any of you.  This place is a stepping stone, a gateway.  From here, one can easily reach any of the other Realms of Yggdrasil.  Even Asgard.  I will not allow any to cause harm to the only home I have ever known.  The Realm that belongs to Thor, hjarta, hjarta minn.  

           “Can you comprehend my words at all, you insignificant creatures?  Or do I waste breath and time here?”  She snapped her fingers again, freeing the humans.

             The Avengers reacted as soldiers will, weapons were drawn, cover found, the civilians pulled to safety.  Luka stood before them all, her children in her arms, still as a statue. Her expression said it all.  That she expected no different from them and that it did not matter to her what they did.

           “Well, I guess that’s an answer, alright,”  Tony blathered.  “Lot more than I was looking for, to tell the truth.  Just as many new questions as the ones you answered, though.”  At her glare, he ducked, but continued on to ask,  “Who are you, um, protecting us from?  And, just so you know, attacking and destroying half a city is a weird way to show it.”

           “I was at war, Stark.  You do know something about that.  You, much more, Steven Rogers.  But all of you should understand the compromises one must sometimes make.  

           “In order to win the battle, occasionally some must be sacrificed to save all.  A few hundred lives in exchange for billions?  There is no question what my decision had to be.”  

           Luka turned to stare at Barton.  “As to why I behaved as I did,” she smiled sadly, “you know.  I hope you understand I meant you no harm?  I had little choice and you were the best of them.  I did see to it that you were freed.”

           Clint frowned over the sight on his pistol.  Swallowed hard and stared back into her glistening, pale green eyes.  He remembered how ill the god had seemed, the cold, clammy skin, the uneven balance, the dark circles under bright, feverish, blue eyes.  With an aggrieved sigh, he lowered the weapon.

           “I guess I do.  Dammit, I really want to hate you.  I promised myself if I ever saw you again, I was gonna put a bullet or an arrow through your eye for what you did to me.  Now, I can’t.”  Clint looked over at his partner, “I got kids at home, too, Nat.   I’d do anything to protect my family.”

           Natasha’s answer was interrupted by the late arrival of the God of Thunder.  “What passes here?” he asked, sharply.  Moving quickly to stand beside Luka, he murmured, (for Thor), “Are you well, minn svass?”

          “Of course, my Storm King.  Did you really believe these,”  and she waved a hand to the Avengers, “could stop me?”

          “Stop you?”  Thor frowned in worry.  “Where are you going?”  He was just noticing that she was wearing a traveling cloak and the babies were bundled, as well.  “Luka?  You’re not leaving, are you?”  

           “My... our safety is no longer assured here, Thor.  Your friends, our host and his companions, have broken trust.”  When Thor scowled and tightened his grip on Mjolnir, she continued, “They all know the truth.  In fact, Stark was just explaining to the rest what he believed he has discovered.”  

           Smiling, superiority plain on her face, she snickered.  “I have been using his creation to watch all of them for almost as long as he has watched us.  Until I shielded us,”  and she laughed aloud at that.  

          “But now, the little spider or the dear Captain will find it necessary to inform their master of my return.  I will not answer his demands, for I did only what I must to save this world and through it, all the Realms.  I am not a criminal, Brother, and I refuse to be treated as one.

          “I have been informed our permanent place is ready for occupancy, Thor.  I am taking the boys there.  You may accompany us or not as you choose.  But I will not remain here any longer.”  

           Luka’s free hand glowed gold green and she made a sweeping motion behind her back.  Tony’s and Bruce’s eyes widened in surprise as a dark line simply appeared behind her and then expanded to show an open expanse of snow-covered field with dark forest in the background.  The sky shone and glittered, filled with stars and the glow of an aurora.

           “Wait!”  Thor reached for her, but she was faster.  Two quick steps backward and she disappeared into the tear in reality.  Gone in the blink of an eye.


	16. Revelations II

          Complete silence filled the workshop for the first few moments until everyone got over their shock.  Then they all began to speak at once.  Questions to Thor, who looked even more dumbfounded than all of them, exclamations of disbelief, and Tony asking JARVIS if he’d recorded the god’s departure.  

          Lifting both hands to stop the flood of queries, Thor turned his electric blue gaze on Stark.  “Is what my Lady said the truth, my friend?  Have you really broken hospitality?”  He sounded so saddened, obvious disappointment visible in his expression.

          Cap spoke up, overriding Tony’s attempt at a response.  “What, uh, she said was the truth, Thor?  Luka is really Loki?  Your... brother?”

          The blond god sighed.  Giving Stark a betrayed glance, he nodded in agreement.  “Yes.  My brother is now a woman.”  Before any other questions were asked, he continued, “Loki has had the ability to change his form since birth.  

          “He can appear as anyone, any creature, he so desires.  He has often done so in his traveling the Realms, especially when on quests for our... my father.  It is oftimes much simpler to do so in disguise, and what better way than as a native of the Realm one is visiting?”

          “Wait.  Quests?  Why Loki and not you?”  Bruce asked, sounding confused.  “I thought your dad didn’t think him ‘worthy’.  Why would he trust Loki?”

          Thor frowned while he thought how to answer.  “Father never really trusted Loki, I do not believe.  But my brother, as I mentioned earlier, is very clever and he is well versed in deception and illusion.  He was, as you mortals say, ‘the best man for the job’, quite often.  

          “Also, many times, he was sent on whatever quest my father decided, as punishment or to make up for some earlier trouble he had caused.  He  **is** the God of Mischief, after all.  It is in his nature to play pranks and tricks.  He really cannot help himself.”

          “Where has he gone, Thor?”  Natasha asked.  “You know, don’t you?”

           “Please, do not ask this of me, my friend”, the big man begged.  “I cannot tell you.”  

           Looking broken and very sad, Thor sighed.  “Loki told me.  He said this would not work.  I wish not to prove him correct, this once.  My entire reasoning for this deception was to save him.  If you do as your leaders wish, it will all have been for naught.  I will lose my brother, again, and I fear this time it will be forever.”  

           “Thor”, Steve tried to catch his attention.  “Loki said he was not a criminal, that he attacked us to save this world and all the others?  And that we were just as blind as your people back home.  What did he mean?”  

           “I do not, even now, know all the details myself,”  the Thunderer replied.  “I do know after my brother’s fall, he spent a long time in the Void, but eventually he was found.”  Here Thor scrunched up his face in seeming pain.

           “The creatures that pulled him from his fall were not... pleasant.  Nor was their master.”  The god took a deep, shaky breath, apparently remembering something uncomfortable.

           Shuddering as he pictured the Chitauri, Tony suddenly interrupted.  “What happened?”

           Clint put a hand on the genius.  “Exactly what you think, Stark.”  He looked over at Thor.  “They tortured him, right?  Until he broke and then they used that scepter on him?  Made him do what they wanted?”

          Trying to keep himself under control, Thor only nodded, turning away and rubbing a hand over his face.  The others could still see his eyes sparkle with unshed tears.  “No one noticed at first, nor would they have cared.  They only wanted to see him punished for what they assumed were his crimes.  If not for my mother, he would have died.”  

          Thor sniffed, and crumpled further.  “I truly believe that was what he wished.  There is something still he refuses to share with me, some great fear he holds close.  I know he must have told my father.  I do not think he was believed.  And now he trusts no one, not even I, who loves him enough to have given up a throne.”

          “Wow!  You were really serious about that request for asylum,”  Tony blurted.  “I didn’t really understand, but, you’ve given up everything, haven’t you?”  

          Thor sighed, nodding his head.  “I have relinquished my claim to Hlidskjalf, yes.  However, I remain a prince and a citizen of Asgard.”  He dropped his eyes and his brow drew down.  The Avengers noted his expression was a combination of sadness, regret and anger.  

          “My father set specific conditions for my return, if I should wish it.  They are intolerable, both to myself and my... to Loki.”  

           Thor suddenly sat on the nearest worktable, causing it to groan in protest.  “He demands my sons as heirs to Asgard’s and Jotunheim’s thrones.  This is why Loki was forced to bear our children.  Odin desires peace between the Realms and he believes by merging our two bloodlines, placing one of my heirs on each throne, that he will finally succeed.  

          “He would have had my brother bound and placed on a funeral boat if he had not agreed to this.  I could not tolerate the thought of my brother, who has given  **everything** , his position, his citizenship, his health, his very name, dying in such a horrific manner.  It took me all I could  think of to convince him to accept the enforced change and agree to become my Consort.  

          “I worry even now for his life.  He must maintain a constant shield to prevent our Watcher, the Guardian of Asgard’s Gateway, from seeing where we hide.  The strain of doing so drains his energy and his strength.  Loki at full power, in full health, is unstoppable.  He is the most powerful seidmader in all the Realms, save the Allfather, and the king has the energy of all Asgard to draw upon.”

          “Are you saying your dad would take your kids away if he knew where they were?  I mean now, as babies?”  Clint sounded dismayed.  All the others also had various expressions of horror, disgust and anger plainly showing.  Tony exchanged a glance with Bruce, full of remorse and memories of which the other knew they would both have rather not been reminded.

          “Aye.  And it would not be the first time my... Loki has lost babes to my father’s fears and prejudices.”  Thor frowned.  “I was not able to prevent the terrible things done to my nieces and nephews afore now, but I will not allow these barns to suffer similar fates.”  

          “Terrible things, Thor?”  Natasha repeated, “Do we want to know what that means?”  

          “I think not, Lady Widow.   I am sure you can imagine well enough.  Or simply go and refresh your memories of your legends of my brother’s life.”  

          “Oh, God, Thor!  Those stories aren’t accurate, are they?”  Bruce nearly wailed.  He took several deep breaths, trying to keep his calm in the face of terrible truths and some pretty bad memories of his own.  

           “I know not to which stories you refer, my friend.”  The big man seemed somehow to shrink a bit as he slumped against the workbench.  “It is truth, Loki has lost all his children to either confinement, imprisonment on other Realms, or...” and here Thor sighed, deeply, “to death.”  

           “Some of them died?  That’s awful,”  Steve moaned.  Thor just stared at him, slowly shaking his head ‘no’.  His face seemed so sad, as if he still mourned the lost little ones.

           Tony sucked in a horrified breath.  “They didn’t just ‘die’, did they, Thor?”  He swallowed hard, not really wanting to know the answer.

           The blond god closed his eyes for a moment, gathering his composure.  “No, my friend.  It pains me greatly to say they did not.  My father had them taken from Loki and killed.  They were mortal, you see, and Loki had borne them himself.  Odin King felt them a danger.  That if they were allowed to live, to... to breed, that you mortals would become too strong.

           “And he thought Loki’s behaviour unseemly.  My brother is a Prince and warrior of Asgard, to act as a woman is shameful.  He had brought disgrace upon the House of Bor, so my father punished him.  He was dragged through the streets, still in his female form and flogged before the steps into the palace.  Right after the little ones had been put to the sword, the youngest, still a babe, ripped from his arms.”

           “Your old man is a dick!  No, even that’s too good for him,” Tony raged.  “Damn, I thought my old man was a rotten bastard, but this really takes the cake.”  Bruce said nothing, struggling to remain calm in the face of abuse worse than even he had suffered.

           “Well, it certainly explains quite a bit of his attitude and behaviour,” Natasha murmured.  “I can understand how he might feel about a lot of things.”  She shrugged when everyone looked at her.  Placing a hand on Banner, she crooned softly, “Easy, Doc.  You okay?”  He only nodded.

           “Lack of trust, need for control, desire for recognition, fear of confinement, hatred of authority; it all stems from his treatment at home.”  She sighed.  “He feels abandoned by those he cares about, betrayed by the people he trusted.  Doesn’t he, Thor?”

           Thor’s already sad face fell even further.  “Indeed.  And now, it has happened again.  At least in Loki’s eyes,”  he added when some of them looked about to protest.  “I know you would not truly forsake him... us, so swiftly.  I told him we should have informed you all in the beginning, but he would not allow it.” 

           “Can’t blame him for bein’ afraid,” Clint mumbled.  “We weren’t zackly willin’ to listen last time.  An’ I knew better.  Was just so mad, I couldn’t see straight.  S’why I left out some stuff from my reports.”  He dropped his head, shamefaced.

           “Like his physical condition?”  Bruce asked the archer.

           “Yup.”  Clint nodded.  “But also the weird, one-sided conversations I saw him have.  He’d seem t’ get a bit stronger, an’ then the stick would glow.  He’d go off an’ sit in a corner, talkin’ to the air.  One time he even flinched and almost fell over, like somebody’d smacked him upside the head.  An’ when he came back, he’d be all twitchy an’ excited, an’ his eyes would be blue again.”

          “Blue again?”  Tony squeaked.  “What do you mean, again?”  

           Thor interjected, “My brother’s eyes are green, Tony.  We spoke of this earlier, did we not?”

          “That’s right.  Pale, icy green.  Never saw that colour in anyone else ever,”  Clint affirmed.


	17. Safe at Last

          While the Avengers listened to and continued to question their godly member, trying to work out all the implications of Lady Mischief’s rant and disappearance, she had truly fled.  Not to the place prepared for the gods by the mortals, but rather to a small, hidden, safe lodge Loki had maintained for several centuries.  Nearly to the Arctic circle, deep in untrodden wilderness, tucked into a small valley, the cabin was encircled in a thick copse of evergreens.

          The valley itself was an anomaly, a virtual crack in the Earth’s crust and much warmer than its surrounding environs.  Air warmed and moistened by volcanic vents, steaming pools and fumaroles, it seemed a paradise of tall firs, pines, mosses and ferns.  Verdant and peaceful appearing, the very air smelled green and sounded of life from the calls of small birds and insects.  Quiet and undiscovered by humans, kept that way by the spells he had spun, it was a perfect retreat for the distraught god.  Here he could finally relax for a time, be himself, care for his sons in peace.

          He returned almost immediately to the form he was most comfortable wearing.  The seemingly male, but truly hermaphroditic, false Aesir shape that Thor had grown up beside and had grown to love as much more than a brother.  He snorted quietly to himself as he settled the sleeping children in conjured cradles.  Who would have ever expected that?

          Loki knew he would eventually go and find his... hmmm, what to call the Thunderer?  He refused Consort, could no longer claim brother.  Just stick with lover, perhaps?  It was the truth.

         But first, a bath, food, and a nap.  He felt half starved and he was exhausted.  Ripping a hole in space-time and traveling the paths along Yggdrasil’s branches took a lot out of one on a normal day; this day was certainly not one.

          Humming a soft lullaby to himself, he moved into the cabin’s kitchen and began rummaging through the stores for something easy and filling.  A snap of fingers and the hearthfire blazed into life, fuel logs lifting themselves into place and catching immediately.  Loki glanced up for a moment and the smaller of the two hanging cauldrons swung on its hook over the flames, filled with water and began to heat.

          He found and cleaned some root vegetables, added them and dried caribou meat, some herbs and salt to the pot and sighed.  While that stewed itself, he would head to the nearby hot spring and soak.  First, though, he peeked in on the twins.  Satisfied they would remain quiet, he slipped out and down the faint path to the steaming pool.

          He had always enjoyed a soak in the heated baths at home, well, in the palace on Asgard.  It was a marvelous place to think.  Even though he never felt the cold, (and now knew why), he loved the steaming warmth.  He wondered if it was unique to him, or if all his kind, his  **people,** were the same.  

          Loki felt he must try harder to not think of them as seen through the eyes of Asgard’s bias.  Several of the other races of Yggdrasil had always traded with Jotunheim.  Never had a problem with the Jotnar.  Like the Dverger, for example.  And the Svartalfar.  Hmmm, also races not particularly thought well of in the Realm Eternal.  A trend, perhaps?  Something to examine further in the coming days.  Might be to his advantage, now.

          Thor had finally managed to extricate himself from his teammates’ endless questions.  He maintained that he must find Luka for she would need his assistance with their sons.  He did promise to remain in contact, Tony giving him a new model, more powerful, Starkphone.  

          Surprising the engineer, the first thing the god did was to disable the phone’s GPS.  Tony hadn’t realised Thor was even aware it had that capability, let alone was capable of turning it off.  He suddenly understood that the god had hidden quite a lot from his mortal companions.  Thor came off as a big, lovable, slightly goofy and not terribly bright jock.  Apparently, he was a lot more.  Then again, he was a prince and over a millennium in age. 

          All the Avenger was able to discover before the phone went dark, was that Thor had headed northeast.  Nothing in that direction but ocean until the large island nation of Iceland.  Sounded like a comfort zone type of place for the Norse gods to Tony.  His first thought after was to set JARVIS to seeking out any possible land purchase by the god.  He remembered Thor seeking out a couple of realtors earlier in his current visit.

          The Thunderer had flown directly to the sanctuary he’d set up for Loki and himself, and their new sons.  Slightly panicked, more than disappointed, he was not terribly surprised to find his family not there.  He almost left the snug, half-buried lodge to find the local agent before checking inside.  

          Greatly relieved when he had, the note left for him in dark green ink and his brother’s perfectly formed runes told him much.  

          “Kjaereste Thor,

          Stay for a time and enjoy the quiet.  Relax, fish, watch the nightly display.  I will come to you when I deem it safe.  Know our babes and myself are comfortable and secure in one of my retreats.  Most of all, have patience, minn svass.

          As ever, hjarta hjarta minn,      

          Loki"

          Thor sighed, heartened by the soft and loving words.  Unusual from his brother, but delightful, nonetheless.  The big blond thought perhaps it might be due to Luka’s new emotional  state.  Her deep love for her small sons mellowing her normal acerbic attitude.

          As he reminisced, he realised Loki had always been more tolerant, more pliant when he had young ones about.  Tricksy as ever, mischievous and almost childlike himself, it was easier to get him to accede to others’ desires.  Thor would do as asked then, wait and rest himself until Loki returned.

_                                                                                                                                  Fini _

  
  


GLOSSARY

argr/ergi  cowardly, effeminate  a deadly insult to an As  a sexual slur to a male

As/Asynja/Aesir  the Norse gods  Thor’s people

Bolvasmidr  Mischief-maker  a Loki kenning

Brodir  brother

Dverger  dwarves, natives of Niflheim, smiths and metalworkers 

Dýrr einn  precious one

Eg elska þik **** I love you

Einherjar/Einherji  Odin’s chosen warriors and guards.  Valiant fighters who have died in battle and were chosen by the Valkyries for Valhalla.

Elskan minn  my darling

Fadir  father

Godr morginn  good morning

Gungnir  Odin’s spear of office  a focus for his magic as well as a weapon

Oglis Barn  Hawk’s Child  one of Loki’s kennings  he borrowed, (permanently), a cloak made of hawk feathers from the goddess, Freya, which allows him to turn into a falcon.

Heimdall  the Watchman of the Aesir  the Guardian of the Bifrost, the gods’ bridge to the other Realms  He is supposedly all-seeing, but Loki uses seidr, (magic), to hide from him

Hjarta hjarta minn  heart of my heart

Hlidskjalf  the golden throne of Asgard  whomever sits upon it can see the entire Realm Eternal and beyond

Hlita eg  trust me

Hospitality  in Viking culture, (herein based upon the Norse gods), to be a good host was most important to a man’s reputation.  Generosity was extended to all travelers and included not just a meal and a bed, but anything the guest might need, from clothes to funds to sanctuary from enemies.  Gifts were often given to help speed the visitors on their way when leavetaking, as well.  In return, the guest was expected to act with decorum and respect; often tasks would be performed for the host, though it was not required nor expected.  Praise for the good host to others was often cause for an offer of a return visit.

Jotunn/Jotnar  frost giants  Loki’s people  blue-skinned, with raised markings that denote family relationships, anywhere from 10 to 14 feet tall

kenning  a descriptive word or phrase... a nickname

Kjaereste  dearest

Kobold  an invisible spirit, some of whom live in houses and may perform tasks for the occupants

Lopt  an alternative name for Loki meaning air/sky  he is the God of Air and Fire in Norse mythology as well as Mischief

Loptrfara  Sky Traveler, one of Loki’s kennings

Magni  son of Thor, God of strength

Modi  son of Thor, God of combat

Minn svass  my beloved

Nauðigr  against one’s will 

Norn/Nornir  three sisters, giantesses that live at the base of Yggdrasil and weave the tapestry of gods’ and men’s lives.  They also protect the roots of the World Tree from rot.  They are named Urdr, (Past), Verdandi, (Present), and Skuld, (Future).  As such, they are often seen as a crone, a mature woman and a young maid.

Odr  lover

seidmader/seidkona  male or female master of ‘magic’  a mage

Seidr  one of three forms of magic, Loki’s favourite, the others being spa and galder, (divination and shamanism).  In Asgard, such pursuits are considered the purview of women, beneath a warrior’s notice.  A male who takes up the practice of magic is thought to be lesser than his compatriots, weak, effeminate and/or cowardly.

Seggr  warrior

Silfrtunga  Silvertongue, another Loki kenning

Skald  poet, story-teller, often a minstrel as well

Svartalf/svartalfar  the dark elves, they lived on Svartalfheim, a now ruined world.  A race older even than the Aesir, they existed even before the coming of light to the Realms of Yggdrasil.  In Thor 2, the leader of those surviving, Malekith, attempts to return the Realms of the World Tree to that prehistoric state.  

Theriomorph  the correct, scientific name of a being that can change its form into other animals or humans - a shapeshifter

Van/Vanir  minor gods, defeated in a thousand year war and mostly assimilated by the Aesir  Queen Frigga, Frey and Freya were all Vanir hostages originally  Thor’s friend Hogan is Vanir

Vanaheim  Realm of the Vanir  Hogan, Frigga, Frey and Freya’s home world  one of the nine Realms of Yggdrasil

Yggdrasil  the World Tree  the Aesir name for the cosmos containing Earth, (Midgard), and eight other worlds. Asgard, home of the gods, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Jotunheim, Muspelheim, Svartalfheim, Niflheim and Helheim.


End file.
